


Estoy Contigo

by Suni08



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm new to writing them but I couldn't resist, Palawan Reunion, Rape warning is for chapter 3, Serquel will be okay, Smut, Will have an eventual follow up okay, every chapter is quite long so enjoy, i guess, nightmares will appear, serquel, super cute, there can never be enough Palawan reunion fics, yet another reunion fic but let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suni08/pseuds/Suni08
Summary: Sergio and Raquel meet again at that bar in Palawan. What happens that day and how do they slowly but surely, adapt to their life together as a family in a completely different circumstance?Focuses on everything I have always imagined to happen during their year and a half together.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 64
Kudos: 125





	1. Porque Estoy Enamarado

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be the first part of a 5 chapter fic on Sergio and Raquel in Palawan. This is my first time writing on this site and for Serquel but if you want to read more of my work you can on Wattpad: VampireDreams7. I hope you like it!

_"If it's important, you can use mine."_

Those words she remembered so clearly from 372 days ago had been repeated and she wasn't dreaming this time. Her heart stopped for a brief moment as she saw the man behind the voice take off his hat. Salva, El Profesor, Sergio. Whoever he was, it was _him_. She broke into a smile which showed her relief, happiness and love all in one. He smiled in the most gleeful way, looking down as he laughed before returning his attention to her.

How beautiful she looks, he thought. She wasn't la Inspectora anymore, he could notice, she was just Raquel. Hopefully, _his_ Raquel. The one he had waited so long for at this beach; at the gazebo where he would read for hours on end, at the bar where he would drink till sundown. The people on this beach had become the only friends he had on this Island but now, truly, he could live his dreams.

She started to walk over to him as she noticed how handsome he looked. That laugh, his wavy hair shining in the sun, his suit screaming millionaire. He wasn't the Salva she met at Hanoi. He wasn't El Professor she negotiated with during the Heist. This was the real him. It was Sergio. As she approached him he stood up out of his chair, still beaming.

"I knew you would come." Is all he said as she stopped, a metre apart from him.

"Of course you're always planning everything." She said, not once letting her smile disappear.

"What can I say? Once a habit always a habit."

She laughed slightly. She could tell that he had a million things he wanted to say to her, as she did to him but neither knew where or how to start.

"I would've come sooner if I had found the puzzle earlier."

"I know." He said. "I've known you would come since the moment you said Estoy Contigo." He continued smiling, his heart was definitely beating irregularly. as he saw her smiling brightly, thinking back to their last meeting. The moment she knew she couldn't stay away from this man no matter how hard she tried.

"Funny remembering our last meeting was us making out with me handcuffed to a pipe." She smirked and he laughed.

"Not that I could ever forget." He said. He ordered them two drinks and they walked over to the gazebo.

"This is the most romantic spot you could've chosen for a reunion." She laughed.

"Couldn't let something as special as this not be romantic." He said with a small chuckle.

She nodded whilst still smiling, the nervousness she had initially felt seemed to slip away into an oblivion.

"How are you, Raquel?" He asked after a while of them sitting in silence in the gazebo, as the sun shone and the waves crashed.

For a moment she thought about the answer. Truthfully, she didn't know.

"Right now, I'm happy. That's not to say I was the entire year that's passed." She decided to go with as she sighed.

He nodded in understanding because that was the answer he was expecting.

"And how's your family? Your mother and daughter?" He continued.

"Good, Mi Madre was diagnosed with Alzheimer's but she's really enjoying the change of scenery. And Paula is doing much better. She understands the situation better. They both love the hotel here. They even wanted to come here but I knew you wouldn't appreciate reunions by 3 women at once." She chuckled whilst watching the sun. Sergio also let out a laugh but he was listening intently and looking at Raquel the whole time. He wanted to capture this moment forever.

"I would love to meet them again whenever possible. Hopefully they both still have a good impression of me." He smiled. He was hoping that they all planned to stay but he knew it wasn't the right question to ask just yet.

"I'm sure they do! Despite you being the criminal mastermind behind the biggest heist in history." She almost whispered so no one else would hear them and Sergio let out a small laugh. He thought back to those days and how as much as they try to avoid the conversation, they had to talk about this before deciding where this 'thing' they had, would lead them.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I can't imagine how you feel." He said. The thought that she would be hurting over this was hurting him. He didn't want her to feel any pain, ever, though he knew he had caused her so much pain himself. Still, he longed to take it all on himself in a way that she'd never have to be hurt again.

"It's not easy but there were so many signs and so it didn't come as much of a surprise. Recently she's had many good days which is positive." Raquel smiled though Sergio could see the pain behind it and nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sergio decided he had to have this conversation now before they decided what they were and what would happen next.

"Raquel." He said quietly leading to her facing him. He couldn't look at her right now though, because he felt so much guilt. "I'm so sorry Raquel." He took a deep breath. "I must be the luckiest person alive that after everything I did to hurt you, you still came." He almost smiled but inside he only felt that monster called guilt, take over his core emotions at this moment. "I used you, deceived you, destroyed your career. I even planned to kill people close to you."

"Sergio." Raquel said which caused him to look at her. Every time she used his real name, he could feel his heart beat race. When they made eye contact with each other, she continued. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"But Raquel, I do. I hurt you and you still helped us escape. I am forever in your debt. I have no idea how to but I need to apologise." Sergio tried to say.

"No, you don't. Look, I thought I despised you for a long time for all the reasons you stated. I mean I made that very clear every time I pointed a gun at you and slapped, kicked or bit you." Raquel smiled slightly at the memories. "But I forgave you ages ago. When I said estoy contigo, I meant it. I came here because what you said in the house in Toledo was true. I was so angry, so upset that instead of taking you into custody, I took matters in my own hands. The police wasn't worth it whether you were included or not. When I reported my abuse, no one believed me other than my mother. That was until you came along." She placed her hand on top of his, mirroring the first time she spoke of her abuse to him. Sergio took a deep breath at the first time they were touching since their last meeting a year ago. "You told me that I was the only crack in your perfect plan. That you couldn't bear the thought that you'd never see me again and I - I realised I felt the same way. This whole year I kept thinking what if you were right, what if I would never see you again and it scared me. So much." She sighed before smiling. "Sergio, you weren't the only one that fell in love. I fell in love with you too."

Sergio could feel his heart stop for a second. He had known it since the first time she agreed to have a future with him, but hearing her say it for the first time was something else. No one had ever been in love with him and neither he with anyone else. The thought of love had always scared him and he had always thought he couldn't ever love, but with _her_ , it just came naturally. In a split second he was looking at her lips, and back up to her beautiful eyes. Her whole face was smiling as she also studied his lips as she began to lean in slowly. It didn't take Sergio long at all to reciprocate and soon their lips met in an embrace they had missed oh so much. It was a gentle and tender kiss to re-familiarise themselves with the act. They broke apart for a second just to look at each other and smile before kissing again. They both cupped each others faces, with one of Sergio's hand in her hair and one of Raquel's on his shoulder. This time their tongues began to dance. This kiss became passionate and full of love and happiness. The sun shone behind them on the beach as they kissed in the gazebo, not wanting to ever let go. When they finally did though, they couldn't stop smiling. Raquel played with his beard with her hand as she studied his face again, memorising every detail, before pulling him in an embrace. They laughed in this embrace as it felt familiar yet full of new emotions. When they finally let go of each other, Sergio finally felt confident.

They finished their drinks and after paying the bartender, Sergio put Raquel's hand in his and asked her if she would like to see more of the island and his home. _Soon to be their home_ he thought and hoped. She gleefully agreed as they walked around the island. Sergio pointed out all his favourite nooks and corners and all the shops and places he loved to visit. He told her about the charities he supported and the kids he would play with and teach history too. She was listening to everything and admiring him . She was so glad that she was getting to know the real man; she was getting to know Sergio.

They soon approached the house as the sun began to set.

"And this is the house." He wished he could say _our house_ but it wasn't theirs yet.

Raquel marvelled at the beautiful beach surrounded by trees. In the centre stood the house. It was a single story wooden house. She realised it couldn't have more than 5 bedrooms which made Raquel wonder what a millionaire like him does with so much money if he lives in a fairly normal yet exquisite house. She could imagine the charities and the kids he would donate but it was very clear that he could spend on more luxurious things. She didn't want to ask yet knowing that when she became a proper part of his life, she'd find out herself.

She continued looking around as she saw the beautiful porch and a hammock outside. She wondered what it would be like to snuggle up in his arms under the night sky as they watched the stars. She wished- oh how she wished! -she could do that soon.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he studied her reaction.

She turned to face him, "Oh Sergio. It's beautiful. I love it!" Sergio smiled with a hint of pride.

"Vamos, I'll show you around." And the two entered the house.

The entrance was filled with beautiful plants and sunlight radiated onto the small table in the centre. One that would be perfect for morning coffees and teas. As they continued exploring, Raquel realised there were no photos anywhere in the house and only classical paintings were present. Plenty of books were stacked in the living room and formal dining room and of course a study was expected. There was a stand for origami in the study and Raquel smiled at the beautiful delicate pieces of art. She saw another swing in the dining room and how the kitchen was definitely used. It made her smile that he was a cook. _Of course he is, she thought._ There was also a piano in the dining room. It was beautiful and Raquel slightly blushed thinking back to their first time. Sergio noticed this and held back a smirk as he thought of the same. They then explored the bedrooms, one of the smaller rooms were made for when or if guests would come to visit with one bathroom between this room and another room. The next room was accustomed with a bed suitable for disabled people. There was a notice board and post-it notes on the dresser with an ensuite bathroom. Raquel instantly looked at him confused and he just shrugged with an awkward smile. She smiled at him as he motioned to the next room. This room was what Sergio had imagined would be Paula's. It had a beautiful twin size bed, a small dressing table and desk. It even had a toy basket and some children books. This room was beautiful and Raquel could feel herself tear up as she gazed around. Sergio was smiling and scratching the back of his head. This man who she barely knew had already accepted her family in his life before she even found the coordinates to get to him. She stepped closer to him, shooting him the most grateful smile Sergio had ever seen. 

"This is amazing. I never imagined something like this."

"Well I knew that one day you'd come and I didn't want there to be any problems with any of you settling in if you" He gulped for a second with a plead in his eyes. "If you decided to stay." He finished whilst adjusting his glasses. _He looks so cute,_ she thought _._

She stepped even closer to him leaving about an inch in between them causing Sergio to tense up on the inside and outside.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked, almost seductively. Sergio gulped and hesitantly spoke. 

"I would love it if you would stay. All of you. Here, with me." He said it, what he had been wondering since he saw her again. 

This made Raquel smile again because it was exactly what she was expecting and kissed him tenderly on his cheek making Sergio feel a tingle. She broke apart so she could actually say what he wanted to hear. 

"Sergio, I wouldn't have flown down here to see you if I didn't plan to stay." Sergio smiled gleefully and took her hands in his own as she placed her forehead on his, revelling in this moment. Sergio broke them apart as he realised that she still had one more room left to see, the master, _their room._ They ventured in to see the area, hand in hand. Raquel was left speechless wen she saw the sight. The king size bed stood in the centre with beautiful paintings, vintage drawers and dim lighting. Many books were placed here and there as well as his newest origami pieces. There was a small TV in the corner and a few plants to radiant the rest of the aura of the house. There was a double door leading on to another porch which overlooked the sea. All in all the room was everything she imagined in Sergio's room. Of course she knew that it would soon become _their room_ and adjustments would be made for her things but the room was perfect all in all.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked her. She looked at him studying his face again. He did the same with her eyes and they gave away how much she loved the room. He smiled and she answered her question by kissing him passionately. His hands found her hair within a second as he kissed her back even more intensely. They could both feel desire build up inside but after a few more kisses, they broke apart. They looked at each other in the eyes and although they'd do anything to make love all night long, they silently agreed not tonight because as much as they both wanted it, they still had a lot to figure out and after everything they had been through and how fast paced those five days in Madrid had been, they knew it was better to wait. 

"You must be hungry, let me cook you dinner?" Sergio asked after a few moments of letting each other breathe. 

"Of course, as long as it won't be any problem otherwise I'll go back to the hotel. Mama and Paula will be waiting anyway."

Sergio stared at her amusingly for a second. "Raquel, I thought we were past the point of being so formal with each other a long time ago."

Raquel laughed, he was right and she was being stupid. So she nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to order, madame?" Sergio asked with a smirk.

"Surprise me." She said whilst winking and Sergio shook his head in amusement but was off to work straight away. After trying to get Sergio to let her help and him insisting no she finally gave up and took a seat on the worktop watching him and his hands work. The way he chopped up the vegetables, the way he would wipe off flour from his face and adjust his glasses constantly. He looked so sexy. Sergio had been so calmly cooking, using his best skills. Raquel loved how focused he was.

Sergio noticed her looking around and looking a bit pale but was completely oblivious to the fact that she was mentally undressing him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Yes- um, I'm okay." She said and Sergio raised an eyebrow.

"I can imagine that it's probably just the hunger and it has been quite humid today too." He said as a matter of factually. She nodded and gulped. She tried hard not to look at him and Sergio stared at her for several moments before finally realised what it must be.

"I'd love to help you relinquish any other hunger but we wouldn't want to the food to burn, now would we?" Sergio smirked as he flirted and Raquel stared at him astounded. This wasn't the sweet and awkward Salva, no. This was the Professor she spoke to during the heist. The one who would ask her about orgasms and what she was wearing. It took everything in her to not push him against the wall and rip off that crisp gray shirt.

She took a deep breath and smirked, shaking her head.

"Focus on cooking, we'll have plenty of time to relinquish other hungers after." She winked and then left the kitchen.

Sergio felt himself tense but he laughed as he watched her leave, shaking his head in amusement. He was going be so happy with her.

After a few minutes of Raquel snooping around through some books, Sergio finally appeared.

"I Hope I didn't make you wait too long." He said as he started setting plates on the table.

"I'm sure it will be worth it." Raquel replied smiling as she took the seat Sergio guided her to, like a real gentleman.

Sergio smiled and went back to the kitchen to bring out the Pad Thai he had prepared.

Raquel was so ready to eat as she could feel her mouth fill with saliva.

Sergio dimmed the lights slightly and lit two candles on the table.

"Ooh Romantic." Raquel stated.

"Well I had to set the mood for the first date we've had in a year." Sergio replied and Raquel smiled.

He poured them each a glass of wine before finally taking his seat opposite Raquel. 

They each took their serving and as soon as Raquel took the first bite, she felt as if she was in heaven.

"Oh my God! Sergio! Why didn't you tell me before you could cook so well?" Raquel exclaimed.

Sergio laughed and shook his head, "Well, didn't really get the opportunity amidst a heist, but at least now you can find out everything you want to." 

Raquel nodded as she smiled and took another bite.

"Well then, tell me something about yourself." Raquel started.

"Oh come on, Inspectora, I'm sure you can ask better questions than that." Sergio smirked.

Raquel laughed at the use of her former title. "Okay then, why El Profesor? Why did you choose that alias?" She asked.

Sergio looked down nervously for a second, "Well since I was a child, I just wanted to teach. I wanted to learn as much as I could and then spread the knowledge. After I was sure that I wanted to pull of this heist, I knew that I could teach the group like I always wanted to and well I became El Profesor." He shrugged.

Raquel smiled, "I want to know more about your childhood, of course I know bits but I want to get to know more." Raquel asked as Sergio hesitated. He had hid all those memories, burned them with those photos but she deserved to know and so he decided to open that door for the first time in a long time. 

"You already know my childhood wasn't a normal one." Sergio started. "I mean it started off quite normal. I was born in San Sebastian to a normal family, my mama, papa and older brother."

"Brother?" Raquel asked bewildered. "I didn't know you had a brother?"

Sergio looked down for a second, remembering the man he had loved so dearly. He sighed. "Yes, my brother. You met him actually." Raquel looked at him as if asking 'Oh really?' with her eyes.

"Berlin or Andres De Fonollosa as you know." Sergio said, looking at Raquel for her reaction. Raquel was shocked. Her eyebrows raised, her mouth speechless. 

"Berlin was your brother? I would've never have thought." She said after fumbling for words. She then noticed the reaction Sergio had to 'was' and she realised that the heist hadn't been the success in the way he wanted. Sergio had lost many team members in the heist, but he had also lost a brother.

"I'm so sorry, Sergio." She said quickly. "My first impression of him may have that he was a complete asshole but he was your brother and I'm so sorry you lost him." Raquel placed her hand on top of Sergio's.

"He was an asshole. To everyone, but me. He loved me more than anything as I loved him. After we lost our parents, especially papa, he was the only family I had for a long time. Without him I could've never have recovered from being as sick nor would I have ever been able to carry out the heist. Many people would wonder how we could be such opposites and still be brothers but he was the best brother I could have had." Sergio continued smiling. "I do miss him dearly, every day."

Raquel gave him a small smile in understanding. This man was truly letting her into his life, his real life. As an ex police officer she would be told to keep emotions at bay but today she wanted to tell him to cry and let it out and she would cry with him but she knew he wouldn't open up about everything so easily.

"You know, we would make the minimum income to get by at the desk job my father had and the nursing duties my mother did. Andres would always joke that we would make it big one day. He used to say that he didn't wanna die a poor man like his father, our mama's first husband did. My father used to admire this confidence in him and loved him so much but then my mother was diagnosed with Hellmar's Myopathy." Raquel let out a small gasp when she heard that. "Our family began to break. I would always be sick thanks to a weak immune system. My time wold be spent in an hospital, reading or watching documentaries. After a while, I couldn't even meet my beloved mama anymore and she died."

Sergio played with Raquel's hand. "The sorrow we all went through was different. My father would have to hide it for us, me especially. He had to start robbing banks and planning heists so that he could save my life. When he wasn't with me in the hospital, he would just plan how to steal money. He was a brilliant man, the most important person in my life, but his attention diverted from Andres. Andres would never mourn. He taught himself to care about himself more than anyone and when Papa was shot, he took the responsibility to look after me. He began stealing too, and we both knew how much we wanted to carry out the Royal mint heist. The difference was, the heist was all I cared about but Andres never stopped enjoying life. He got married five times, I attended every wedding and the birth of my 4 nieces and nephews. I had no friends, next to nada relationships. He didn't have many friends either but he knew how to keep a good one." He laughed and turned to face Raquel, pausing nervously to gather his thought before continuing.  
"Before you Raquel, I used to think as love as a distraction and Andres used to always convince me otherwise. Now I finally realise what he meant but- but he's not here to see it." Sergio looked down again and shook his head.

"Hey, Sergio. He may not be here in person but I know he's watching over you and he will always be here in your heart." Raquel smiled at him as she placed their hands on his heart. Sergio shot her a grateful smile and after a while of him recovering over the pain of his past, he cautiously asked about her family.

Raquel explained how she was always a daddy's girl, always protected but then he died before she graduated high school and her sister was young. Her mother took care of them until Raquel enlisted in the police academy. She used to be very close to her sister too, always protecting her. When her sister fell for Alberto, her heart broke for her and as always she just wanted to protect her. She knew her dad would be proud of her because these were the morals he had given her. Sergio assured her that of course he was.

Raquel also told him about the custody battles this year and how her heart broke when her sister spoke against her. Calling her delusional for siding with the Professor. Sergio told Raquel how sorry he was and that someday, maybe, they could be close again. Raquel shook her head and said the days of them dressing up as princesses were over long ago. They were in the real world which absolutely sucked and especially for her. She said that being able to get away from it all now had been a blessing. She explained how she was finally done living life for others. They then continued eating in silence until Raquel noticed the record player in the background.

"So, Professor, do you still listen to Greek Sirtaki?" She asked and Sergio smiled at the reference.

"I do. You see, Inspectora, it energises me. I am no dancer but it makes me want to dance."

Raquel giggled and had a thought. "Well why don't we then?" Sergio looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. "Dance."

He grimaced at the thought. "Oh no that's not a sight you want to see."

"Oh come on, Professor, have you forgotten the list of meetings we came up with before we reached the climax?" Raquel asked flirtatiously referring to their negotiations.

Sergio opened his mouth as if to interject but quickly realised it was pointless and left the table to turn the recorder on. Raquel jumped to her feet quickly and the two started dancing. Raquel had all the best moves whereas Sergio looked awkward. Raquel laughed so hard at the sight that Sergio pulled her arm in and started twisting her around as if in a tango. They both laughed as they swayed this way and had what Sergio didn't really know how to experience- _fun_.

"You never told me yours?" Sergio asked as the music stopped.

"My what?"

"Favourite type of music." 

"Ooh, that's a hard question! I must say my favourite singer of all time must be Van Morrison!" 

"Van Morrison?" Sergio asked as Raquel looked at him bewildered. 

"Yeah! You have heard him before, no?" She asked as he just looked at her not knowing how to say he hadn't. "Oh come on! How can you be such an abuelo!" She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I am not!" He exclaimed.

"It's okay, Sergio, I won't like you any less." She laughed as he just grew redder. Then she whipped out her phone and played one of her most favourite songs, _'Someone like you'_. "You'll fall in love with him after this."

As the song started, Raquel smiled and Sergio could see how happy she was hearing the song.

_I've been searching a long time for_   
_Someone exactly like you_   
_I've been traveling all around the world_ _Waiting for you to come through_

The lyrics caught Sergio's attention. It fit them, he didn't know it at the time but she was what he was waiting for all his life, it was leading up to _her_ because she was what completed him and he smiled as he looked at her with so much love that he knew would only grow.

Raquel stepped closer to Sergio and held out her hand. "Can I have the honour?" She asked and Sergio sighed, smiled and accepted her hand pulling her closer slowly and placing his hand on her waist making her giggle slightly. She placed her arm on his shoulder and looked at each other and though they had a long way to go to figure out this relationship, they knew that they had in fact needed someone like each other. Raquel placed her head on Sergio's shoulder as they swayed to the music, closing their eyes and relishing in the moment. 

After a minute of enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms, Raquel spoke and asked him how he found the song.

"It's beautiful, I do like it." He replied and at that note Raquel looked back into Sergio's eyes. 

"I knew you would! I can't wait for you to hear more of his music!" Raquel replied happily like she was a little girl and Sergio looked at her in awe before kissing her tenderly. When they broke apart, Raquel joined her forehead with his, sighing. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She said.

"Then why don't we?" He replied.

Raquel looked back at him, "As much as I would want to, I do need to go back to the hotel." Then she looked away. "And well, back to Madrid day after tomorrow."

Sergio's confusion and disappointment must've been very obvious because Raquel decided to explain herself.

"Just for a week of course. I didn't know if I would find you here or what would happen or had happened and so there's still many things I need to sort out. For example, my house has to be sold, I need to talk to Paula's school and-"

"Of course, I understand but Raquel, it's very risky to go back. If they even got a hint of the travelling you're doing they would-"

Raquel cupped Sergio's face, "Hey, do you trust me?"

Sergio sighed, "Of course I do, I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't."

"Then trust that nothing will go wrong. A week and two days from now, I will find my way back to you and we can start our lives together." Raquel gave him an assuring smile and Sergio nodded. 

"Okay." And Raquel leaned in to kiss him.

Sergio walked Raquel out as they decided that tomorrow they would all meet for lunch, that way Marivi and Paula could meet Sergio again and ease into getting to know each other before they start living together. Sergio had insisted that he'd drop her back to the hotel but Raquel told him it was late and they would see each other very soon. They kissed one last time before Raquel left the house.

"Until tomorrow." She said.

"Until tomorrow." He smiled.


	2. Estas Ganas que Tengo de Sentirme Vivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel begin to venture around their life as a family whilst finding time alone. Covers the first month of Serquel in Palawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments last chapter! I always appreciate them as they motivate me to write :)  
> Also I'm so happy that people actually read it!  
> If any of you would ever like to talk to me about Serquel or anything else, you can find me on Twitter: @SC_wescola. I'd love to get to know more people in this fandom since I am still new to LCDP :)
> 
> This chapter turned out to be even longer than last haha! Enjoy! :)

Sergio woke up the next morning as a feeling of calm overcame him. His nights weren’t usually great but then he remembered the wonderful day he had with Raquel yesterday. She was here. She actually came to meet him. He still couldn’t believe his stars. Now he was going to see her again today and even meet her mother and daughter again. He felt a tingle in his stomach from the nervousness. Even though they were going back to Spain tomorrow, in a week's time, all three of them would come to live with him. The thought excited and scared him at the same time. He was a man who loved being by himself, he didn't know how to be around anyone, let alone three women of completely different generations. This was what he wanted though and over time, he was sure he would learn how to be good to all of them. He couldn't wait to wake up with her every morning instead of alone. He couldn't wait to finally have a proper family.

***

When Raquel woke with her lovely Paula in her arms, she felt relaxed and at peace after a very long time. Was this because she was with her daughter? Or in a different country? No. This was because she knew her family would be complete, very soon. She would be with her daughter who was the most important person in her life, her adoring, yet absentminded mother who meant the world to her, and finally, the man she had fell in love with so completely, just over a year ago. She smiled as she carefully rose from the bed so she didn't wake Paula. This is it, she said to herself. This is what she had been waiting for.

***

Sergio had of course already picked out what he wanted to wear the night before; one of the very few suits he had bought with the money from the heist when he moved here. He fixed his hair, adjusted his glasses and inspected himself in the mirror to ensure he really was presentable. He took a deep breath and left the house when it was time to meet the love of his life and her family.

***

Raquel had dressed herself in a black flowy skirt she hadn't worn in years and a loose cream coloured top. She left her hair untied, flowing in their natural form and placed small studs in her ears and slipped on the same bracelet she was wearing the day before. She wasn't one to dress up often but liked small bits of accessories here and there, something she didn't wear back in her Inspector days. After years, she was beginning to feel like herself again.

She got Paula ready in a dress she loved and reminded her mama where and who she was meeting. Marivi was so excited that the 'stranger' from the bar, had become so important to her daughter but she had trouble remembering the times she met him or what he looked like. Raquel had assured her that she would love him just like she did the first few times she met him. She had just finished last minute touches when she heard a knock at the door and she instantly smiled. He had insisted to pick them up from the hotel and she couldn't say no.

She quickly opened the door with an already present smile to reveal the man, looking as dapper as ever, with a box of chocolate in one hand and flowers in the other. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"I see you made a stop on the way here." She stated with amusement.

"Well, I need to get them on my side, don't I?" He smirked before leaning in to kiss Raquel's cheek. She laughed as she let him in and closed the door behind them.

Paula ran towards her mother when she heard the door. She saw the man standing next to her mother and had a hint of recognition.

"Hola!" She said happily, mirroring the first time they met.

"Hola." He replied, smiling warmly at her.

"Did you finally ask my mother to date you?" She asked innocently as Raquel eyes widened.

Sergio shot her an amused yet nervous look as he replied, "Well sort of? In my own way."

"And she said yes?"

"I did." Raquel replied this time.

"Cool! So you're my mama's boyfriend!

Sergio smiled. "I suppose I am."

"And you got us some chocolates!" She said as she saw the box in his hand.

Sergio laughed at her excitement, "Yes I did."

"Mi vida, you can have the chocolates Sergio brought afterwards but right now, go get Abuelita and we'll all leave for lunch soon." Raquel said to her daughter after smirking at Sergio.

"Si mama! Thank you Sergio!" Paula replied as she ran to the other side of the room.

"So, boyfriend," Raquel started, as she stepped closer to Sergio.

He smiled, something inside him fluttered, as if hearing her call him her boyfriend had allowed the butterfly of love to spread its wings; something he never had or even though would happen to him.

"How are you keeping up?" She continued.

Sergio chuckled nervously, "Right now I'm standing in the same room with the women who takes my breath away so I feel a little dazed." Raquel shook her head in amusement but laughed. "You have a wonderful daughter you know. She's gone after you in all the best ways."

Raquel broke into a soft yet grateful smile. This man would somehow say such great things about her and she still had to pause and think how she got here after everything life had thrown at her. She then started to lean in to kiss him until she heard someone speak behind them.

"I'm sure you'll both get plenty of time for that later, carino!" Marivi was the one who had spoken as she appeared with her hand in Paula's, ready to go. Sergio flushed and Raquel shook her head in amusement at her mother's never changing ways. "I'm sure this stranger wouldn't mind that at all."

"Mama, this is Sergio. You once met him as Salva." Raquel studied her mother's face for a reaction.

"Yes I remember him!"

Sergio looked at her with surprise. "You do?"

Marivi laughed, "I may be clumsy with my memory but a mother will always remember the man who made her daughter feel alive again." Raquel smiled slightly as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair. Sergio felt that butterfly once again. He didn't know whether he had made her feel alive again but he knew with utmost certainty that she had made him want to live, so much. The desire, the feeling, the _love._ It was all new to him but he knew that she was his life. The life worth living every day for. It was strange though, he hadn't really known her for that long yet he felt so strongly about her and hearing her mother say that she had even a bit of that same feeling for him, made his mouth twitch into a smile.

"My daughter tells me you are taking us out, lead the way then stranger!"

With that they began to leave the room as Sergio whispered something in Raquel's ear quickly, "I adore this family already." This made Raquel smile so much as she walked side by side with the three most important people to her.

***

They arrived at the restaurant Sergio had booked and the waiter took them to their table on the balcony. To their surprise, the outside seating had been booked just for them and Raquel thought to herself whilst smiling, _Of course he would, he's a millionaire. My criminal millionaire._ She continued to grin as they sat down at their allocated table.

"This is a very fancy place! I don't remember coming here and I've lived in Madrid for so many years!" Marivi commented and Sergio and Raquel looked at each other. Sergio could instantly see the distress in Raquel's eyes. He sighed wishing that he could take away this condition from Marivi and subsequently all the pain Raquel was going through.

"We're not in Madrid, abuela! We're on this island, remember!" Paula said excitedly. The 8-year-old didn't fully understand her grandmother's situation and honestly? It relieved the adults. 

Soon, Sergio asked both Marivi and Paula how they were finding the Island and being away from Madrid. They both seemed enthusiastic, although he could sense Marivi felt odd being away from Spain. They soon ordered the food and waited for their lunch to arrive.

"Sergio, what do you do on this Island? My daughter explained to me how you moved here a year ago."

Sergio adjusted his glasses and explained how he didn't really have a job and a brief description of what Raquel already knew. Marivi seemed pleased enough and he felt himself relax after tensing up at the thought that she suddenly wouldn't approve of him. They continued chatting about various topics until the food arrived. Raquel and Sergio would steal glances from each other every few minutes, smiling at each other and relieved that this stage was going so smoothly. 

"Mama?" Paula suddenly asked breaking one of those moments.

"Si carino?" Her mother replied as she noticed her daughter looking down from the rooftop to the rest of the island. 

"Can we go to the beach after eating? I want to see the sea and collect shells and play with the sand!" The innocent girl finished.

Raquel looked at Sergio who was smiling so happily at the girl and she knew he wouldn't refuse. "Of course mi vida! But you can't play too much, you'll get plenty of time later."

"But mama, you said we're leaving tomorrow! How can we see the entire beach?"

Then a realisation hit Raquel, she hadn't told her daughter that they would be living here in a week's time. She had told her mother that if everything went well, they would shift here but she didn't know if her mother even remembered having that conversation. She hadn't been sure if it would happen and she had been taking it one step at a time but in between all that now she wondered how would she tell them? To her surprise, Sergio started speaking.

"But you'll be back soon and then you can see the whole island." 

"The whole island?" The girls's eyes were shining so much. "Oh, and I'll keep seeing you too? You'll show me the island?" She asked with anticipation.

Sergio smiled and nervously adjusted his glasses. "Yes, of course!" He replied which gained a huge smile from Paula. Maybe this would be easier than he had initially thought. He looked at Raquel and she nodded gratefully for opening up this conversation.

"Paula," She started, "I wanted to tell you that I didn't just bring you here as a break or to see Sergio. We- we are going to start living here next week."

"Living here? But we live in Madrid, in our house." Paula asked, confused.

"Yes Paula, we do but Sergio has a beautiful house here, on this island, and we'll be living with him here after saying bye to our house."

"We're going to be living with him?" The girl asked gaining a nod from her mother.

"But I thought madres, abuelas and Papa's lived with children? He's not my Papa." Raquel sighed and Sergio could feel a slight tingle of pain at the thought that maybe the girl thought he was trying to replace her father. Raquel put her hand on top of this making him feel much better. 

"No, he's not, but you know we can't live with Papa anymore so Sergio and I decided that we could live here, as a family."

Paula thought about it for a second, "I guess that's okay if we can go to the beach and Sergio can buy me ice cream! He also needs to promise me that he will take care of us and love you a lot and that he won’t hurt you."

Raquel smiled with admiration at her young daughter who was already starting to grasp what her mother had been through. She was, however, about to interject about how that was bribery but Sergio replied that he would, always. He gave Raquel’s hand a squeeze and they smiled brightly at each other.

After paying for lunch, they were off to the beach. Paula played with the water for a bit and Sergio brought her ice cream gaining another huge smile from her. Maybe he could make it in her good books even though he was still so nervous about all this. Raquel and him sat down to keep an eye on Marivi. They enjoyed each other's company before Raquel mentioned how she thinks they should get a nurse for Marivi and Sergio agreed. They spent the rest of the evening as a family, for the very first time.

***

The evening had been so wonderful. The new couple would steal looks and smiled from each other whenever they could until the time came for Sergio to drop the family back to the hotel. He wished so much, that he could take them home now but they had to pack for their flight tomorrow and so they had to return to the hotel. He stayed and helped for about an hour until Raquel told him to go. He insisted that he'd take them to the airport on the mainland tomorrow. He kissed her longingly, waiting for the week to end so all their days could be like the last two had been, and even better, for their rest of their lives.

He arrived at the hotel an hour before they had agreed the next morning so he could spend every minute with her before it was time for them to leave. Raquel was so happy to see him that she kissed him deeper than he thought she'd kissed him before. _Wow,_ was all he could think whenever he looked at her. Once Paula and Marivi were also ready, they knew they had to leave. 

Sergio had worn a hat and sunglasses and an outfit completely different to what he'd usually wear because he was at an international airport and one of the most wanted men in the world. Raquel had tried to persuade him not to come but he didn't care right now, now that he had her, he would spend every moment with her. 

At the check-in, Raquel handed the hostess the fake passports Sergio had got made for them just the day before. He was worried that they would be tracking her name at airports and though Raquel had assured him it'd be fine, she obliged because it was better being safe than sorry. Luckily, no one suspected a thing and once the check-in was done and boarding passes were given, they knew they still had half an hour before the family had to go to security; this sparked an idea in Raquel's mind.

Once her mother and daughter were settled on a table in the cafe, she leaded Sergio a few metres away from them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I won't see you for a week, that's what's wrong." She replied.

He chuckled. "You managed a year, a week will go by in no time." He said, more to convince himself than her.

"So give me something to help me get through the week then." She replied with her eyes shining.

"What'd you have in mind?" he mumbled as he pulled her closer.

"Meet me in the ladies’ bathroom and we'll find out." 

Sergio's eyebrows shot up. "Raquel-" He started whilst trying not to smile.

"I know we have an unspoken agreement to wait but the ladies’ bathroom has been waiting for us after not getting what it expected last time. You can't leave a women frustrated for God knows how long."

Sergio laughed at that. "We can't Raquel." He shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "I don't want this to be a quickie in an airport bathroom."

Raquel suppressed a smile as she tiptoed up to him and whispered in his ear. "What do you want then?"

Sergio gulped. She was so close that his heart was beating faster than he was sure could be humanly possible. But something pulled over him and suddenly his nervousness was gone.

"I want to make love to you all night long, exploring every inch of your body as if it was for the very first time." He whispered back. This sent a shiver down Raquel's spine. She looked up at him, both their eyes filled with desire. Sergio leaned forward, barely brushing his lips to hers until they heard an exclaim.

"Abuela look! Mama and Sergio are kissing!" The voice coming from Paula. Sergio's cheeks reddened and Raquel had to look away to suppress her laugh.

"That's romantic, let your elders be, Paula." Marivi replied as she winked towards Sergio. He knew then that he was in for a fun ride with these Murillo ladies.

***

The half an hour passed quicker than either of them wanted it to. Sergio said his goodbyes to Marivi, who took both his hands in hers and told him how glad she was that he was going to be a part of their life, and Paula, who smiled nervously at him telling him how excited she was to explore with him. When it came time to farewell Raquel, he found himself lost for words. He had to keep reminding himself that she would be okay, and it was only a matter of a week. Raquel seemed to feel the same because instead of saying anything, she gave him a long, deep kiss, one that screamed _don't let go of me, not now not ever._

They broke apart and sighed.

"Just be careful, Raquel." Were the only words Sergio managed to form.

Raquel nodded. "I'll see you soon." 

Sergio reluctantly let go of her hand as she started to walk away. Now there was the ignition of a tinge of hope in him that this would be the last time she'd walk away from him. When she returned, she would walk towards him and always walk _with_ him, every step of the way.

***

Sergio made himself busy for the next few days. He started to buy more plants for the garden after Marivi had told him how much she loved gardening. He also turned the porch that was conjoined with her room into a painting area so that Marivi would always be able to pursue her hobbies. He narrowed down a list of nurses that he had liked so they could hire one to help with Marivi's wellbeing as soon as Raquel returned. He knew that who would be the final nurse would be a decision they made together. He also sent in an application at some private schools on the island on behalf of Paula and they all had replied that they'd be happy to accept her, of course, Sergio had to be willing to pay the price,- he was. He didn't touch the rest of the house because he knew Raquel and him could shop together and find things she liked to make the house _their home._ He was so stupidly excited as the days got closer to ending, he was one step closer to starting a proper life with her. He wouldn't miss her like he did now, ever again. He wouldn't ever have to be separated from her again. He was one step closer to his desire to feel alive being fulfilled. 

***

Things went surprisingly smoothly for Raquel. She sold her house without meeting the buyer- an idea Sergio had that she agreed with immensely. Thanks to Sergio's contacts, she managed to make a quick sale. They spent a few days packing up their most favourite and necessary things to take with them. Paula had been emotional to say bye to the life she had but she was also excited for a new adventure and Marivi had wanted nothing more than her daughter to be happy and she was- oh god she was. Raquel would finally have the chance to learn how to love again. She had been saved from a life of despair. She was one step closer to pure and eternal happiness.

*** 

<<Inspectora, what are you wearing?>>

<<I’m not answering that.>>

<<Well, why not? It’s just an innocent question.>>

Raquel laughed at that. They had arranged to communicate through these second generation phones with the communication through satellites in Pakistan. This was only for emergencies, though.

<<Nothing is ever innocent with you, Professor.>>

Sergio laughed at the text.

<<I just want to talk.>>

<<You love breaking your own rules don’t you? We agreed only to communicate for emergencies.>>

<<With you, it’s impossible not to break my rules.>>

Raquel scoffed and shook her head in amusement.

<<It’s only a matter of a few days, then you can talk to me as much as you want>>

<<Okay. It’ll be hell though.>>

<<Keep it in your pants, Professor.>>

Raquel could imagine the huge grin on his face at this point. Just a few more days, she thought.

***

Sergio was getting more impatient by the second. He had completed everything he had to but there were still a few hours until Raquel would arrive. Waiting without anything to do was the worst feeling. The last 6 days had been hard but this was harder. He was pacing back and forth around the room constantly, how would he make it through the day?

***

Raquel was on the plane ready to start her new life. Just a few more hours. She looked towards Paula, kissing her on her forehead, she was going to be so content.

***

Finally. Finally, it was time. Sergio stood outside the gate at the airport waiting patiently for the women he was ready to start his life with. There she was. Smiling, her daughter in front as she guided her mother out.

When she noticed him, she was sure she was literally glowing with that huge smile adorning her beautiful face. He greeted them happily, Marivi was confused but happily patted him on the shoulder. He looked at Raquel happily and she fell into his arms, their bodies pressed together in a perfect shape as if that’s where she belonged. He enveloped his arms around her, stroking her hair. This was the last time they would have been apart and now that that he was holding her, he didn’t intend to let go. Ever.

“Let’s go home.” He said to her once they reluctantly broke apart. Raquel nodded. It was finally time to be at _home,_ with _him._

***

The next few days were hectic. The new family spent their time unpacking, placing items in the house to decorate it whilst still trying to find moments where they could get to know each other better. It was hard though. Paula was friendly with Sergio but she felt reluctant around him and would spend her entire time with Raquel or her abuela. Since it was a new place, she would always want to sleep with her mother. Sergio understood, of course but the fact that him and Raquel hadn’t spent any time alone in their bedroom was frustrating, to say the least. She would steal kisses whenever someone wasn’t looking but it wouldn’t be enough. They had cuddled on the hammock after dinner a few times watching the stars, talking about how glad they were to be together but a few minutes like this were only the preview of what was yet to come. 

About two weeks after Raquel had come back from Madrid, they had finally decided on which nurse to hire for Marivi and the next few days with her around became a lot easier. The couple then decided to go shopping, alone, since Ana, their nurse, had assured them she would be okay looking after both Marivi and Paula. Initially it had started off as a shop for home décor but eventually Raquel insisted to go to some clothes shop so Sergio could wear clothes other than his shirts and suits. He was hesitant at first, of course, but he knew it would be practical to listen to Raquel. Besides, anything that made her happy, made him happy. They brought a few loose trousers and cotton shirts for him that Raquel had fallen in love with. As they walked out of the store, Sergio could see Raquel’s eyes wander to the opposite side of the mall where there was a beautiful summer dress on a mannequin in the shop window.

“It’s your turn.” Sergio said to her.

Raquel looked up at him.

“We can buy you new clothes too you know. Like that dress.”

Raquel sighed. “Sergio, I don’t wear dresses.”

“But clearly you like that one.”

Raquel looked down. “I haven’t worn a dress since I was married to Alberto.”

“Why wouldn’t you-” He started until suddenly he realised. “Oh.”

“He didn’t like me wearing anything that showed my skin. The outfit I wore that day when I met you here was the first time I had worn a mini skirt in years.”

Sergio felt anger boil inside him. He wished he could beat that man up all over again. “Raquel.” He cupped Raquel’s head to make her look at him. “He’s not around anymore and he’s never coming back. He shouldn’t have that influence over you, ever. You have the right to decide exactly what you want to do with your life. You can wear whatever you want to wear.”

Raquel smiled gratefully. This man would remind her constantly that she had not made the wrong decision when she had decided to be here, with him. She leaned forward and softly kissed him and he smiled, reassuring her that he was there for her and she didn’t ever have to be afraid again.

After that, Raquel shopped happily, after a very long time and Sergio watched her with such love.

A few days after that shopping trip, the house was finally feeling like their family home. Everything was decorated exactly how they wanted it. They had also managed to agree on which school to send Paula too.

“We’re finally settled in.” She said one morning at breakfast, two days before Paula would begin school.

“Yes. I’m glad everything went so smoothly.” He replied, smiling. She nodded.

“You know we’ve been here about a month now and you two haven’t had any time alone.” Marivi said after she finished her breakfast.

Raquel looked over to Paula but she wasn’t really paying attention to them, instead enjoying the pancakes Sergio had made for her.

“Mama, you know we’ve been busy.” Raquel replied quietly.

“Yes you have, mi vida, but doing the wrong thing. New couples need plenty of time to make love.” Sergio almost choked and his cheeks reddened. Marivi turned to face him. “You should take her out tonight, sweetheart. Ana is here to take care of me and Paula. Enjoy the night.” Marivi finished by winking at Sergio.

Raquel looked at Sergio whilst supressing a smile. He adjusted his glasses and faced Raquel. “I will. I have been thinking the same thing for a while now.” Raquel looked down and smiled gleefully. Marivi was happy to hear this and Sergio got busy arranging things for the evening making Raquel wonder what he was planning now.

***

Raquel wore a simple white dress, one that Sergio had brought her. She hadn’t seen herself in a dress in years but she felt at ease that Sergio was going to be there for her, no matter what. She soon heard a soft knock on their bathroom’s door. She smiled knowing it was Sergio.

“Just a minute!” She replied and quickly fixed her hair and put on a simple bracelet before opening the door.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi.” He replied as his eyes shone at the thought of this beautiful women he got to call his. “You look beautiful.”

“I know.” She replied as she walked past him, making him chuckle. He loved her confidence.

The couple soon left after assuring everything would be okay at home. They walked hand in hand on the beach as the stars shone and moonlight made them glow with the love they had for each other. Soon they arrived to the spot where Sergio had arranged a small wooden table in the centre of the beach with a lantern in the middle and lights shining all around this beach. Behind the table was a four poster bed with a canopy and Raquel could feel the excitement building up for what was to come. Sergio beamed as he studied her happiness.

They sat down on the table as Sergio poured them both a glass of wine as they giggled away talking about how happy they were to be here in each other’s company and how Marivi was an angel in disguise for finally pushing them to do this. Soon a waiter came with their dinner. After serving them he went to a corner and started playing the violin.

Raquel shot Sergio a look as she smiled at him.

“You know I like to set he mood.” He replied to that, suppressing a smile.

“Oh I know.” She smiled. “You know, you told me one day after everything was over, we would meet at a beach.”

Sergio smiled at the memory.

“And here we are, living our life surrounded by beaches.”

Sergio nodded. “Here we are.”

He looked at her, so fully, completely, deeply in love as the moonlight shone, extenuating every beautiful feature she had. He was so lucky; he was with this angel. _His_ angel. He would never take her for granted.

Soon they began to eat and Raquel was sure she had inhaled her food, not only because she was hungry but because she knew the sooner she finished, the sooner the waiter would go and they would be alone. Sergio noted this and shot her amused looks every now and again but keeping quiet.

When finally, the waiter had cleared the table Raquel pulled Sergio in from across the table, tugging on his tie, to give him a deep kiss.

“I can see someone’s eager.” Sergio grinned.

“Well, what did you expect.” She replied. 

“I’ve learnt never to expect anything when it comes to you.”

This made Raquel grin.

“What now, Professor?” She asked seemingly innocently.

“Whatever you want.” He replied even though they both knew exactly what he wanted.

“Oh, so I’m in charge here?” She asked as she left her chair and walked over to his side of the table. Sergio pulled his chair back as she sat on his lap sideways. He loved being able to hold her like this.

“You’re the Inspectora, right?” He replied as he smiled at her with amusement.

“Mhmm.” She mumbled as she began to kiss his neck gaining a sigh from Sergio. “I see you like that.”

“Oh you have no idea.” Sergio whispered as he pulled her up gently and kissed her, passionately. She bit his lip just slightly so their tongues could explore each other’s mouths, an act they just couldn’t get enough of. After a few minutes like this, Sergio broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers. “I finally feel like I’ve found my home, Raquel.” He said after a few moments. Raquel smiled and placed her head on his chest, his hand firmly holding her waist. How perfectly their forms fit together. It shocked her that there was a time when he wasn’t in her life. A time when they weren’t each other’s homes.

“After everything life has thrown at us, we deserved this, don’t you think?” She said after a short while. He nodded as he looked up at the stars. How beautiful they looked in the night sky yet so far away. He realised then that the universe was so vast yet none of that mattered to him. The only universe that mattered was Raquel and the life he was building with her. He looked down at her, knowing then, that she would always be enough. Even his masterpiece heist couldn’t compare to what he had gained with her. She had been a crack in his perfect plan but now she was his entire world. Indeed, in that moment, he had eyes only for her.

Raquel also looked up at him, realising that she had never felt this strongly for a man other than him. This man had taught her to love again, and yes they still had much to learn but they would do that together; that was all that mattered. They looked at each other, seeing the peace they had both been searching for, and leaned in. This time when their lips met, they met fiercely. Raquel changed her posture so that she was facing him now. Her hips straddling him. Her legs wanting to wrap themselves around him.

“Bed?” He asked.

“Bed.” She replied before she returned to kissing him.

His hands found their way down her back to her buttocks as he lifted her up carefully. Her legs found their way around his waist. One hand tugged his hair, playing with the softness, as the other tugged on his tie. He broke the kiss for a quick second as he helped her get the tie off, pulling it above his head so fast that it got stuck around his head. This earned a laugh from her and he smiled. He would always love listening to her laugh. She slowed down and gently undid the tie so that she could go back to kissing him. He loved kissing her so much. Never in his 40+ years of life had he ever wanted someone as much as he wanted her.

When they finally reached the bed, he laid her down so gently, not once stopping the kisses he showered on her. He hands ventured to the buttons of his shirt undoing them one by one until his chest and torso was exposed. He began kissing her throat as she arched her head back giving him full exposure. His hands ventured down to the hem of her dress as he looked back up to look at her softly.

“May I?” He asked making her gasp. Gosh, she found him so sexy when he would ask her for permission. Honestly, it was something she needed after the humiliation she had been through and he had stuck with this habit since their first night, always making her feel comfortable.

She nodded eagerly and sat up so that he could get her dress off. She went back to kissing him as soon as it was off as Sergio moved his hands to the clasp of her bra. He looked back as she took it off, making him long for her with desire. Her hands hurried to take off his shirt.

“You are so, so beautiful Raquel.” He said as he laid her back down.

He continued kissing her down her jaw, her neck, her chest. Every kiss making her gasp. He remembered how the first time they had made love, he had asked her if kissing her like this was okay because in his limited experience, he didn’t know whether she would enjoy it. She had of course replied with yes and had continued to tell him what she liked. Even after all this time, he still remembered and so continued to kiss her cleavage. Asking her again for consent before cupping her left breast. He began suck her nipple ever so gently making her moan in delight. He loved hearing her being pleased and so started doing the same on her other breast. When her nipples were heard he started kissing downwards. His fingers traced down her torso as he left a trail of kisses following this line. He teased her by kissing the insides of the thighs, ever so close to where she wanted him to be, yet so far. She shuddered with delight at every kiss yet still not satisfied. He knew what she wanted him to do but he had also promised to explore and worship her body and that was exactly what he was doing. After leaving a trail of kisses down her legs, he finally came back up and kissed the spots near her panties. This led to more frustration from Raquel as she moved her hand down to her panties, wanting them off. Sergio grinned at her excitement and obliged. Now she was in all her glory, waiting for him. Sergio was sure he had seen a goddess on Earth in her form.

“You’re so wet, Raquel.” He said a matter of factly.

“I’ve waited for this moment for thirteen months, Sergio, of course I’m wet.” She replied making Sergio chuckle before he finally, _finally,_ kissed the right spot. Raquel cried with so much pleasure making Sergio fill up with pride. Just the fact that he was giving this woman even a bit of pleasure, was enough to satisfy him. Of course, he wanted to satisfy her and so he continued kissing the same spot, soon using his tongue to circle it. Raquel could feel her insides filling with so much pleasure as the man she loved, showed just how much he loved her. He now entered one finger inside of her and moved it upwards, just how she had told him to. He soon entered a second finger making her start to tremble as she built up with ecstasy. He fastened the pace, continuing to kiss and lick the right spot and soon enough, her body released all the tension she had and she came happily.

“Joder!” She screamed, devoured in satisfaction.

When she had stopped trembling, Sergio moved back up, softly kissing her.

“Oh Sergio, that was amazing. Thank you.” She said and he replied with softly tucking a hair behind her ear.

“I just want to make you happy Raquel.”

“Well, you succeeded, I am happy.” She stated, gaining another gentle kiss from him. “I will always be happy with you.” Now she used one hand to push him up so that he was forced on his knees as he continued to kiss her, one hand around her shoulders and the other hand around her waist. Her hands moved down to his belt, smiling as she felt how hard his member was. Soon enough she had undressed him completely. She softly started to stroke him as he gasped.

“Still on birth control?” he asked quickly.

She nodded as he kissed her again before gently turning her around and kissing her softly on the neck, his fingers tracing her back.

“Are you ready?” He whispered against her ear. She nodded as she slowly guided him inside of her making them both moan in delight. He started moving slowly as he held her in place by her waist. She started to grind against him as he started to quicken the pace. Each thrust gained such beautiful moans from her that he had to resist the temptation to come sooner than later. He then ventured his fingers down her waist and found that same spot again and rubbed it in gentle circles making her so nearly ready to come a second time. She moved up and down his length and Sergio was sure he’d never seen a sexier sight. A few moments like this passed and soon Raquel edged and trembled as Sergio moved his hand from her sensitive spot and held her waist again, supporting her as her body weakened after another amazing orgasm. He stopped thrusting for a few moments giving her time to recover. He held her in his arms as they stayed like that for a few moments, just connecting. How he loved this. How he loved her.

“Your turn.” She turned her face slightly to whisper to him.

He smiled as she moved her body down to the bed, reaching for his hand to intertwine with hers, which it did. He moved her body back to the edge of the bed so that she would be comfortable as he started to thrust again. It only took a few more thrusts, though, before he released his ecstasy too. He pumped one more time with his whole length deep inside her as he gasped in pleasure. A few moments later, they both moved back up to the top of the bed and faced each other, both smiling and so in love. She put on her dress again because of the chilly night-time wind and he put his loose white trousers back on.

“We are never waiting this long again.” Raquel said.

Sergio chuckled. “Never.” He replied before taking her in his arms and closing the gap of any distance that may have ever come between them, and fell asleep as they cherished how alive they felt, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I am not used to writing explicit material so I hope it was good :')  
> Personally I loved writing so many moments in this chapter, made me feel so much better during rough times! But I don't know how good it is over all! If you all would prefer for me to make mini chapters (So around 3000 words each) instead of ending it next chapter then please let me know since a part of me thinks one shot type chapters might fit better? Thank you all for reading!


	3. Me Alegro De Que Estes Aqui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel deal with the demons of both of their pasts as their life in Palawan starts to fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos once again! I really appreciate them!!  
> Sorry that this chapter took longer than the other to be uploaded- I have been busy and didn't have as much motivation but it's here! It almost reached 9000 words butt I figured it would just work much better to split into two! Don't worry, this is still a long chapter as you all said you like longer chapters, it just focuses on one main theme rather than two. The next chapter is almost done so I should get that out within the next few days :)
> 
> This chapter begins where the last one ended and the Rape warning is for this chapter. There will also be details on Domestic Abuse and Sergio's nightmares so please, if any of this will affect your mental health in any way, please skip this chapter and wait for the next one which will be a lot more lighter. This one has a mix of angst and smut and so it's quite close to my heart. Enjoy! :)

_"I love you so much, little brother. Don't ever forget that."_

Sergio woke with a start and sat up. He was breathing hard and fast and soon he realised how much he was sweating _. I should be used to this by now,_ he thought to himself. He had nights like this so often since his brother's death. He could hear those gunshots so vividly, as if they had just happened. He could hear himself plead his brother to stay with him, to not leave. He could feel his brother slipping away from him, He wanted to stop him. He wanted to call out " _Andres, don't leave me"._ But then he realised, Andres was gone. He had left him over a year ago because the police had shot him mercilessly. Just like they had done to his father. Just like they did to everyone who fought like them; and it was his fault.

He had to move. He had to get away. He grabbed his glasses and placed them back on with trembling hands. As he started to move off the bed, his eyes found the sleeping figure next to him. Sergio sighed as he could see her breathe peacefully, her hair draping down her shoulders as the light of the moon clearing away revealing the sun shone on her beautiful features. The sight made him content and it was almost enough for to forget his pain, to forget his sorrow. _Almost._

He took a deep breath and left the bed to approach the beach. He once used to hate the sea and the sand and the fish but today, these were the same things that brought him clarity. So much had changed yet nothing at all. He still had the same burden of loss on his shoulders and carrying it had somehow brought him here, when he probably didn't deserve it, and yet the burden stayed, it grew. He couldn't ever imagine losing what he has gained now.

Just then he felt her body press against his bare back, her hands asking for permission to embrace his chest. He looked over to her and there she was; his Raquel. He grabbed her hands softly as she placed her hands where he wanted them to be. He smiled at the wonderful feeling. It was as if the darkness and the storm inside him had come to a halt and suddenly light was making way through. He felt a wave of calm devour him and he knew that though he would always have these demons, having this angel by his side would always be enough.

***

After a few minutes in each other's arms, Raquel convinced Sergio to come back to bed. It had barely turned 5 in the morning and they could afford at least another hour of sleep before they had to return home. Sergio agreed although he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. As they lay down, Raquel kissed his cheek, smiling at him as she turned the other way and almost instantly fell asleep. Sergio on the other hand, laid awake, with his thoughts. After about a half hour, he looked over to her. This one life was his and the thought that he would always fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up next to her surprised him day after day. This was the first of many nights by her side on this island. The only wish he had now was that the ghost of his past wouldn't get in the way of his present and future.

He knew she could sleep at least another 40 minutes before they had to return home so that they could send Paula to school but he felt so much longing for her. He looked over to her again, shuffling closer and softly kissed her shoulder. He intended to leave it there but then she stirred awake. She turned her head and softly smiled as her eyes met his.

"Hi!" She said softly.

"Hi." He replied.

"I would give anything to wake up like this, every morning." She said still sleepily.

Sergio smiled softly as Raquel caressed his cheek and beard. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Sergio kissed her, tenderly but in a way that said _I love you, forever._ It didn't take long for Raquel to pull him even closer and kiss him deeper. He broke the kiss for a second and the look in her eyes confirmed that she also had the same desire as him. He kissed her again as her hands caressed his back. Within the next minute they had undressed each other completely as they continued to kiss each other as they held each other skin to skin. Their hands and mouths explored each other's bodies as if this was the first and only time they would have the opportunity to do this, even though they had last had sex just a few hours ago. They intended to do it hundreds more time for the rest of their lives. They moaned as the pleasure built immensely as he entered himself inside of her, not once closing his eyes because he wanted to capture this moment forever. As he gently quickened the pace she moaned with such immense lust for more that Sergio pushed even further in. She placed one hand in between them touching the right spot. Soon they were sighing against each other's faces getting closer and closer.

"Together?" He asked. They were partners in everything and they had never come together before but he knew that this intimate moment would be cherished forever.

"Together." She barely made out.

After a few more thrusts, they placed their foreheads together as they reached their sweet release. Once they had both stopped shaking, Sergio was about to move off of her.

"Don't. Stay a few more moments."

Sergio sighed contently. "We do need to get home, Raquel."

"I thought we agreed last night that we were each other's homes?" She whispered.

Sergio chuckled softly, "You know what I mean."

Raquel nodded and pulled him down for one more kiss and reluctantly let Sergio move his body away. She suddenly felt a deep longing for him to be back there. Sergio began to get dressed as Raquel sat up and watched him, smiling to herself.

"You really should start getting dressed." He said as he also smiled.

"Why should I when I can have the privilege of watching my Superman turn into Clark Kent."

Sergio started at her and then chuckled happily at the reference.

"Ahh, so I'm your superman in bed then? Good to know." Sergio grinned.

Raquel scoffed, "You did make me come three times in one night but don't push it too much or maybe I won't let you next time."

Sergio laughed and Raquel finally began to get dressed although she felt a deep feeling to ask Sergio about his nightmare. When she had awoken the first time and she couldn’t find him next to her, she thought for a second that what if the last month of her life had just been a dream but then she saw him down the steps past the table they had dinner at last night, by the beach. She instantly went up to be close to him but she realised that she didn’t really know this man as completely as she wanted to. He had so many parts to his personality that she didn’t understand, that she would probably never understand. She sighed- she knew she shouldn't ask him right now, of course, but since the first time she had been reunited with him, he hadn't opened up to her again and now she wondered how many more sleepless nights he had or would continue to have.

***

After this, Sergio and Raquel had been unable to keep their hands off each other. Every night would be spent exploring each other’s bodies and even during the day they would always find moments to be alone. After Raquel would return from dropping Paula, they would rock together carefully on the hammock or when cooking dinner for the family, together, they would spend longer than what was needed in the kitchen. Paula would always be frustrated, complaining that she was hungry but Marivi would give them a knowing wink. Their honeymoon period wasn’t about to end now and they wondered why they had even in heavens decided to wait that long before finally doing this. But now that they had, they weren’t ever going to stop.

***

Sergio had been sitting in bed reading his book as usual but he missed Raquel so much. Almost three months had passed since she had started living with him, since he had gained a family, but now she was away for the first time since that initial week. He had been so used to being alone but then Raquel had entered his life and he was never alone again. It took some getting used to and of course and he still was, but he liked his life. The feeling to be alive had grown even more now and was stronger than ever. Now she was gone tonight and he was alone, again. Well not alone. Marivi and her nurse were home of course but he knew they would be asleep and Paula was asleep too.

He sighed as he thought about how tomorrow morning he wouldn't wake up with Raquel in his arms. But he was the one who had encouraged her to grab this opportunity. About a month ago after settling in and honeymooning with Sergio, she had asked him if she could join this charity she heard about one day.

They had more than enough money and she knew she didn't need to get a job but soon when Sergio would spend a few hours in his study and Marivi and Paula would be out doing their activities, the women would start to feel rather lonely. She didn't blame Sergio though. He was naturally an introvert and needed the time alone and she understood that completely, Besides, the man had done everything he could to make the three women feel welcome. But the time she wasn't with him or with her family, she wanted to do something to help others rather than wasting it by the TV or with her violin.

_One day, she was on her usual walks with Sergio, hand in hand roaming the market when she saw a flyer on a table. She picked it up and showed it to Sergio._

_"They are looking for a helper at the domestic abuse shelter." She started._

_"Yes, I suppose they are." Sergio nodded._

_Raquel dwelled in her thoughts for a second. "I want to join."_

_Sergio looked at her for a moment and Raquel thought maybe he would tell her not to._

_"I think that's a wonderful idea!" He said, smiling at her thoughtful expression._

_"Really?" She looked up at him with happy eyes._

_"Yes of course! Why wouldn't I?"_

_She smiled and hugged him happily._

_Over the next few weeks, Raquel no longer felt lonely, ever. She was romancing the love of her life, spending precious moments with her beloved mother, bringing up her daughter at the beach and helping other domestic abuse survivors; it was perfect really- paradise._

The few weeks since then she had started to open up more about her abuse and Sergio had been nothing but supportive- her bodyguard in glasses. It haunted her still and sometimes when a movement of Sergio's would catch her off guard like lifting his arm whilst talking to her just to adjust his glasses, she'd shudder thinking back to when Alberto would hit her with that same movement. Sergio reassured her and talked to her through it as best as he could and she would tell him she knew he wouldn't treat her that way but, of course, some trauma still remained. Joining this charity, talking about her abuse to others to help them, teaching them self-defence and using her past in the police to help these women made her feel so fulfilled, however. Sergio would be so proud when she'd return with her stories, falling in love with her even more, which he didn't even think was possible. Tonight she had to go out for a night with one of the women she had been taking care of who had been raped by her husband and only agreed to talk to Raquel.

When Raquel had told him this, Sergio of course understood.

_"I can't believe men think it's okay to exert any type of power over women just because they are married? Such assholes." Raquel had said. Sergio boiled with anger but had a question in his mind that he had been too afraid to ask her before. He didn't even know if he could._

_"Raquel, I don't really know how to say this and forgive me for asking but I just, I just need to ask-" He took a deep breath as he started. "Did- did Alberto ever do that to you?"_

_For a moment Raquel waited for him to go on but encouraged him when he didn't. "That man did many things to me, Sergio, you'll have to be a little more specific than that."_

_Sergio sighed. "Did he ever force you to, um-" He looked at her, hoping she would get it and she did._

_"You mean if he ever raped me?" Sergio could see something change in her eyes and he now wished he hadn't asked. What if he just brought back more bad memories? He just nodded as he looked down._

_Raquel sighed, her breath shaking, "No, fortunately we parted before that could ever happen." Sergio nodded and continued to listen. "Sometimes he would get too rough in bed despite me telling him to stop or slow down. I didn’t know whether that would count as rape but it hurt me. I just thought that I always knew he was more dominant and so anything I thought was sexual abuse was just part of being married to him you know? But then one night I realised it wasn’t." She continued. "He came home drunk one day after going out with some colleagues. Paula was asleep but I had waited up for him." Sergio could see Raquel's hands start to shake and so he took them in his own. "I had told him that he shouldn't be doing things like that especially when we have a daughter but as always it went through one ear and out the other and so I left it and went off to bed. He followed and said he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again. I just scoffed because he was never really sorry. Then he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him though so I pushed him away and told him he needed to get sleep. He tried again though, this time trying to get my top off. I told him I didn't want to but he started touching me everywhere." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "That's when I pushed him to the floor. He was so angry at this point that he slapped me across my face. He started shouting at me, calling me obscene things and when he tried getting close to me again I punched him and ran into the bathroom, locking myself in. He banged on the door, still screaming and I kneeled on the floor and cried. Eventually he stopped but it must've taken me 2 hours before I was able to get up and open the door. He was asleep and so I was able to rush into Paula's room. Two days later, I filed for a divorce."_

_Sergio was lost for words, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes as his heart pained and so he just merely opened his arms to Raquel letting her fall into his chest and cry. He held her close whispering loving words to her. "I'm so sorry Raquel. It's okay, he's not here."_

_"I felt so scared, Sergio. I thought if he could do this maybe it wouldn't be long before he started to hurt Paula too." She cried even harder, holding Sergio even tighter._

_"It's okay. You're safe. You're safe. I'm here for you and I promise you he won't ever hurt you or Paula again. I will never let either of you get hurt again. I love you. I love you." He continued to whisper. "Take deep breaths. It's okay." After a few minutes she finally calmed down and let go of Sergio. He kissed the last of her tears away and she gathered up all her strength and left._

Sergio sighed thinking back, he took a deep breath, she knew he could handle herself but he felt so protective over her- she meant the world to him and he would make sure that any thing that ever threatened to hurt her or their life together, he would destroy.

***

Their routine had fallen into place and every night Raquel would speak to him abaout some new story or talk about how she had some similar experience in her marriage or even when she was at work- training or working. It was annoying her that it was always her talking, though so she finaly asked Sergio.

“Okay your turn.” She said.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Sergio, for over a month, I have opened up about my past almost every night yet you haven’t mentioned anything about yours other than maybe a few stories about your limited sex life or your time in the hospital. I know you’re a closed person and I respect that, I truly do but sometimes I just feel that you also need to add more.”

Sergio sighed, she was right, as always. “I know.”

“You’ve had nightmares about your past many nights as well. It could help to talk?”

Sergio hesitated and shook his head. “Raquel, I can share things about my past but I don’t think I’m ready to speak about my nightmares.”

Raquel nodded. “I understand. Whenever your ready.”

Sergio smiled gratefully and from then onwards he began to talk more about his stories. His time in Russia with Andres, his time as a lone wolf at University, things like that. Of course, he continued to have the sleepless nights because he wasn’t working through his actual issues. Raquel had promised him that he could talk about it whenever he was ready and so she didn’t ask again, only holding him when he would awake suddenly or remind him that he was with her, at home. She would sigh every night over the next week because she felt useless but she didn’t have another choice.

***

One night after the couple had a warm shower together and had fallen asleep yet again in each other’s arms, Sergio had awoken with urgency. He felt as if he had forgotten how to breathe. Tears were streaming down his face. He saw the same nightmare again except this time, Andres had yelled at him. Instead of repeating his last words, Sergio had heard him say how Sergio may have honoured his father but he was the reason why almost half his team was dead. He was the reason countless hostages still suffered post-traumatic stress. He was the reason his brother was had died before he was supposed to.  
He had destroyed people's lives. Andres even went as far to say that he had destroyed Raquel's life. His chest was so heavy, his mind was racing, he felt so dizzy.

Raquel had woken up as she heard shuffling and loud gasps, as if someone was struggling to breathe.

"Sergio?" She asked softly but when she noticed him, crying, shivering in front of her, she knew he had had another nightmare. But this was maybe the worst condition she had seen him in.

"Sergio." She repeated with a calm yet louder tone but no response. This was when she put one hand on his cheek.

"Sergio, hey, look at me." He showed recognition but he didn't look at her.

"Carino, it's okay. Take deep breaths, you'll be okay." She said in a still calm tone even though her heart was paining.

He couldn't though. He couldn't. He pushed Raquel's hand away from his cheek.

 _"You ruin everyone's life. You take danger everywhere."_ He kept hearing.

Raquel was hurt by this action; he had never pushed her away like this before. He would usually let her hold him after a nightmare even though he would never speak about it. Still, she remained calm. He was having a panic attack and he needed space.

She wiped off his tears and this time forced him to look at her. "Sergio you have to listen to me." He couldn't look in her eyes though, he needed to get away from her. He pushed her away with force this time.

"I can't okay! Just- just stay away from me." He managed to say in a tone Raquel hadn't ever heard before. She squirmed. She knew that right now her own insecurities shouldn't be coming through when he felt this way. She knew this wasn't him but her eyes teared up and for the first time on this time in Paradise, she felt scared. She thought Sergio would realise, would let her talk to him but instead, he just walked away. Just like that. 

Sergio didn't feel anything at that moment. He just rushed outside. The wind and the sea began to calm him down and after a few minutes, when finally, the panic seemed to disappear, he began to register what he had done. Immediate guilt dawned over him and he wanted to go back to her but then he remembered, he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve any of this. His brother, even though he may have said so in a nightmare, was right. So he stayed put, for the rest of the night.

Morning came and he still stood at that beach. He knew everyone in the house would be beginning to wake up but he didn't dare even look in that direction. 

Raquel hadn't slept. She had considered going after him many times during the night but she had thought once he felt better, he would come back himself. She waited but he didn't. She had made her decision, today he would talk to her. This had been going on for more than 3 months now and she knew that he couldn't keep this inside of him alone anymore. So she got up, quickly freshened up and exited the room. She was half expecting to find him on the couch but he wasn't there. She sighed. He would be outside. She mustered up the courage she needed to make her way towards him. When she did exit the house, she saw him standing on the beach watching the sea. Then she heard someone behind her.

"Carino?" Raquel heard her mother call behind her and she turned around.

"Mama, good morning." Raquel forced a smile. 

"Doesn't seem like a good morning to me." Marivi replied as she eyed out Sergio alone on the beach. "Did you two have a fight?" Raquel felt relieved that it seemed that her mother was having a good day but she wished her mother couldn't see straight through them

"Sort of." Raquel replied. "A sort of disagreement."

"Ahh. So you're going to try to make things right?" Raquel nodded.

Marivi smiled. "Carino, the little I've got to know Sergio, I can tell you now that he isn't ready for that yet."

"Mama, it's been months and I've been letting him deal with this issue alone. Last night, it went too far and I have to speak to him about it."

"Of course you do but let him come to you. He should be willing to talk to you, you're already very willing to talk to him." 

Raquel thought about it for a moment. It was true that every time she had tried, he had pushed her away. Maybe today he would come to her himself. So she agreed with her mother and went back inside. The women of the house completed their morning routines. They sat down to have breakfast and Paula kept asking where Sergio was because he was always there at breakfast, usually the one who would make the food. He hadn't come inside since last night and so Raquel went to check if he was still there. He was not. He was gone. Raquel pushed away the utter feeling of despair and mustered up strength to continue the day. Hours went past and he wasn't there. He wasn't there talking to her, kissing her when no one was looking, smiling at her out of nowhere. He wasn't with her. Evening came and he still didn’t return. Dinner time was approaching when finally, _finally,_ Raquel heard Ana greet Sergio when he came home. She instantly wanted to get up and kiss him, hug him, punch him and yell at him all at once but she knew she wasn't supposed to. He would have to come to her. He didn't at first though instead very quickly greeting Ana and going straight into his study. Was she really so unwanted? Was he really going to avoid her and even her mother and daughter? She shook out of it, _no,_ he loved her and he would come eventually.

As Raquel was preparing dinner, Sergio appeared at the door. He just watched her for a minute, so close to turning back around but Raquel had already felt his presence and she turned around. They were looking directly eye to eye after many, many hours and they felt a tension between them they hadn't felt in a long time. They didn’t really fight sure disagreements and clashes occurred but they hadn’t fought since the heist really. Raquel didn't know what to think or say, she had to control herself. So she waited for him to speak. 

Sergio felt so much at once. He wished he could just forget everything and go back to how things were how 24 hours ago but he knew he couldn't. He nervously adjusted his glasses.

"I- I just came to say that I won't be present at dinner. I'll be in my study." With that he turned to leave.

Raquel stared in disbelief. After an entire day of this bullshit, he was again not going to speak to her?

"Sergio." She stopped him. "I know you want to stay away from me but if you could just sit around for dinner, Mama and Paula would feel happy."

Sergio grimaced. He didn't want to stay away from her. He never wanted that but what else could he do. He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her how much she meant to him, how sorry he was for pushing her away and how he'd never do it again- how he had hated being away from her today.

What he actually said was "Okay, I'll be at dinner."

Raquel took a small sigh of relief, wanting him to say more but instead he just nodded and walked off. Raquel was mad of course but she continued cooking.

Paula had instantly been excited to see Sergio but she was upset that he hadn't been at home today. He apologised, saying he had some errands to run and stayed quiet for the rest of the meal only talking to reply when Marivi would ask how he was. Raquel didn't say a word to him but she had noticed his eyes on her a few times. Once dinner was over, Marivi had told the couple that she and Paula would be out in the beach and Ana would be watching them. Raquel had said she'll come too but Marivi insisted she would rest and besides, she needed some time with her granddaughter before she forgot her. Raquel nodded, sighing as she got up to go do the dishes after the two of them left. To her surprise, she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Raquel." She heard Sergio say. "I- I need to talk to you."

Her hopes went up but she just nodded, what if it was just another I will be in my study or won't be home tomorrow conversation?

He led her to the couch though and when they sat down, they spent a few moments in an uncomfortable silence. She wanted to start but this wasn't her problem, it was his. Finally, she got what she wanted.

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything and didn't tell you where I was today." He started with. She wished he'd say more but she was grateful at least he was saying something.

"It's alright, although next time a little something would be appreciated."

He nodded as she continued. "Where were you, if you don't mind me asking?"

He hated that she thought she couldn't be more upfront with him, that she thought he minded this question.

"I went up to the mainland. I had to do some research in the main library."

"And you couldn't do that at home?"

He sighed. "I needed to gather my thoughts, away from here."

"You mean away from me."

Sergio felt guilt plunge at him again. "No." He said quietly. "Not away from you, away from the reminder that I hurt you. Hurt everyone, actually."

Raquel stared at him. "I won't say I wasn't hurt by your actions last night but I understood." Sergio nodded. "You don't hurt everyone, Sergio." She continued after a pause.

Sergio looked at her. "I do. I have too much baggage and the things I have done are always, always going to hurt people around me."

"You can't say that."

"I can, Raquel. You deserve someone so much better than me." Sergio looked down.

Raquel shook her head in response. "Sergio, we've had this discussion before. I found you despite everything, remember. I chose you and this life."

"Yes you did, but you see, you shouldn't have. I'm awkward, socially inept, not to mention a most wanted criminal who did so much to hurt you. People die because of me Raquel."

Raquel was in pain. She couldn't understand where all of this was coming from.

“I love you _because_ of those things. You are so fantastically weird and unique, of course I love all that about you.” Then she sighed. “Look, people may have died during the heist but it wasn’t your fault. As far as I know and could see, you tried to protect everyone. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was. I shouldn’t have ever carried out the stupid heist.”

“No, Sergio.” She shook her head. “Don’t do that to yourself. Yes, it wasn’t perfect but look at it this way, if it never happened then everyone in your gang, including me, would’ve been stuck in our traps, the lives we all wanted to get away from. You gave us better lives, remember? You wanted to get away from it all, and you did and you helped countless others do that too. Can you imagine if we never met? We wouldn’t have this amazing life together.”

Sergio sighed. “I don’t want to imagine that.”

“Then don’t. Just think about all the happiness you have, not the sadness.” The she paused for a second before she reluctantly carried on. "Sergio, your nightmare yesterday- I can imagine it was the worst one yet. If you don't want to, it's okay but I think you need to talk about it. If not to me then at least a professional."

Sergio sighed, he wasn't going to push her away anymore, that much he knew. "No, I don't need a professional." He took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to talk to you about it."

Raquel nodded, relieved. She intertwined their hands as Sergio started talking. He spoke about the nightmares he'd had up until then, the one he had last night and why he acted the way he did, apologising again. Raquel told him that this was all his subconscious and Andres would never actually feel that way about him. He spoke about the guilt and Raquel explained to him that these were completely natural feelings. She listened to him intently throughout, letting him cry, letting him let out all the feelings he had been hiding. She knew it wasn't everything, she knew there was more he wasn't telling her but she knew that this was more progress than expected. When he finished she didn't say anything just smiled and he smiled back, a very grateful smile. He then leaned in and kissed her, it was very unexpected but she kissed back although, they weren't kissing softly and gently like usual, No, he kissed her so fiercely, using tongues straight away. All the tension between them was turned into something hungry, demanding. Sergio's hands travelled everywhere. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart, hair dishevelled, gasping for air.

"I need to be close to you Raquel." Sergio rasped.

Raquel nodded as she started kissing him again. His hands found her ass and he pulled Raquel closer so that her legs were secured around his waist. He lifted her up, trying to make it to the bedroom but he couldn't stop wait any longer. So instead he pushed her against the wall and tugged her hair back so her neck was exposed and he began kissing and sucking the spot he knew got to her. Raquel could feel the inside of her thighs start to tingle. She moaned in pleasure making Sergio harder than he already was.

"Fuck me, Sergio." She whispered.

Sergio looked up with a dark look. "What was that? I didn't hear you." He said in a tone that made her shudder with desire. He then nuzzled on that spot on her earlobe making her moan even more. He was in Professor mode- she felt thrilled because she knew he was in control now; something he needed after being so vulnerable.

"Fuck me, hard, Professor." She barely made out. Sergio grinned at that and pulled down her pants as Raquel's hands found Sergio's zipper. He didn't wait to be undressed though, instead as soon as his member came free, he pushed his entire length inside of her, deeper than ever before. Raquel arched her back again as she felt an initial discomfort turn into absolute pleasure, moaning in delight. Sergio continued to thrust into her, fast but still being careful that she wouldn't be hurt in anyway. She didn't care about anything at that moment though, the only feeling she was experiencing was pleasure. He began cupping her breasts through her top which made her already erect nipples even harder. She sighed in delight again.

"Touch yourself." He whispered and she obeyed immediately.

He took her against that wall, making the frames on the wall and the shelves on their side shake. They were so grateful there was no one else in the house right now. Soon her pleasure increased so much that he could hear her scream with pleasure. He didn't stop until her trembling stopped completely. Once it did however, he gave her a few moments to recover before pounding in her again. After a few more thrusts, he had also finished. They held onto each other for a few moments before she kissed him desperately.

"That, was amazing." She said breathlessly.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Sergio asked, suddenly worried.

Raquel smiled, "No carino, you were perfect. Besides, we both needed that."

Sergio smiled back, kissing her softly this time before he pulled his weight off of her slowly.

After that, they felt so much better than they had before, feeling more connected with each other. The tension was gone and now, Sergio would talk to Raquel about himself or his nightmares, almost every night. They worked through this so well that Sergio's nightmares stopped coming every night. Yes, they would come every now and again but she was there with him to work through it every step of the way; that was all that mattered.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think!? I'd love to know your thoughts!!


	4. Toda es Mejor Porque estas Conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio learns to be truly happy with his new family.
> 
> Covers the happy and fluffy events that occurred in between the two months that went by in the last chapter, with a touch of after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter :')  
> I know I said that this chapter would be posted sooner than it was but, whenever I got time to write, I would keep getting new ideas and before I knew it, it became the longest chapter yet!  
> Warning: lots and lots of fluff haha!!!

Sergio had been sitting on his bed the night Raquel had been out to help at the domestic abuse shelter. He thought back about to the year without her which had passed in almost utter despair. He had been deeply depressed the first few months after the heist feeling like he absolutely had no purpose left, only ever getting out of bed at the hope that this might be the day she would find him. Day after day, his hope would decrease until one day a child had tried to pick pocket his wallet at the bar. He caught him and initial anger had transformed into such empathy towards him. The boy kept apologising and Sergio had asked about his parents and why he had to do this. He had replied that his parents had died and he hated the orphanage he lived in. He then he decided that he was going to help these kids instead of drowning in his own misery when he had the money and the time to do so. He knew that whenever Raquel would find him, she would be disappointed in the man he had become. He started going 3 times a week to help out and teach the kids, for her. He even started going to the hospital to help kids like he was once himself. He had always been alone but he had started to feel lonely for the first time in his life without her and these tasks made him feel like he really had made a difference. From then, he didn't hate his life and when finally, Raquel had found him, he felt complete because the sun had finally shone and he had ventured out of the grey.

He thought about the family he had gained because of Raquel and how protective of them he was yet, he didn't know whether they were close enough to be called a family. Marivi was a cheerful lady but he still felt awkward around her and as for Paula, he had no idea how to be around children. Since Raquel would be around whenever Paula was here, he didn't need to talk to the girl often, just the occasional how she's settling in the country and about her school friends and bits like that. She had also expressed confusion since Raquel would spend so much time with Sergio now that her full attention from her daughter had been diverted. She was jealous and had gone as far as to say Sergio could never ever take her Papa's place. The couple had tried to explain he wasn't nor would he ever try to do such a thing. She was still friendly towards Sergio- her mother had taught her to be with everyone, but he knew there was some resentment and so he never even tried to ask Raquel how to be better with her. Tonight he would wish he had.

Just as he thought he'd turn off the lamp and try to go to sleep before he missed Raquel even more, he heard the softest knock at the door. He thought it must be Ana, since only she'd come to give regular check-ins about Marivi before midnight but, when the door opened, a small figure appeared. It was way past her bedtime, why was she still up? Paula looked nervous to be here; she didn't ever come in this room. Raquel had spent many nights with her in her bedroom but never had she come to this room.

"Sergio?" She called softly.

"Hola, Paula, I'm here." He replied nervously.

Paula entered the room and walked up closer to the man. "Sorry Sergio, but, um, I can't asleep."

Sergio looked at her softly, a little concern, "What’s wrong?" He asked her as he sat on the edge of the bed now.

"Um, Mama didn't read to me tonight and I miss her." She replied slowly. "I can't sleep without my story."

Sergio so nearly wanted to smile then, "Your mama had important business as you know, you'll see her in the morning. Have you tried reading some now then?"

She nodded. "Yes I tried to read myself but I don’t feel sleepy like I do when Mama reads to me. I even went to see if Abuela and Ana could but they are asleep so I couldn't ask them. Mama wouldn't be happy if I woke them up." Then she looked up even more nervously, unsure of whether to ask this question. "So, would you read to me?"

Sergio stared at her processing the little girl's request. "You want me to read to you?"

"I need someone to read to me and you're the only person who can tonight!"

Sergio considered this for a moment. The girl hadn't become fond of him straight away but she did like him as he liked her, besides, it was an innocent request. He'd get to read some more and maybe they could start a friendship, after all, he hoped to spend many years together with Raquel but that also included her mother and daughter. It couldn't hurt. "Alright, what have you been reading?"

The little girl's eyes lit up instantly. "Oh thank you!" She ran up to him grabbing his hand, shocking him for a minute. "Mama has been reading the Harry Potter series to me! We finished the second one yesterday!"

Sergio sighed, he didn't know what he'd expected but he'd never read these books before and never intended to. Anything magic and wizardry made him look the other way because he was a logical and intelligent man- wizardry was neither of those things. However, just a few chapters, he told himself, so Raquel's daughter could go to sleep.

"Let's go then, we'll start the next book." He said.

She smiled so gleefully. "Come on!" And the girl led him to her room sitting him down on the chair next to her bed.

"Here you go! Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Aksaban!" She handed him the book.

Sergio smiled and shook his head at the innocence of the girl, "Paula, it's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!"

"That's what I said!" The girl exclaimed.

Sergio just chuckled softly and nodded along with her. "Vamos, lay down and we'll start reading!" The girl did as told.

At first, Sergio wanted nothing more to go back to his room but as he got the basics of it, following Paula's excitement and summaries, he started doing voices unconsciously. This was something Paula enjoyed thoroughly, commenting how Mama never did the voices like that- gaining another amused smile from Sergio. The next few minutes went by with a feeling of warmth as Sergio actually enjoyed spending time with the little girl. He had barely started the second chapter when he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He took in the innocent sight and smiled. He placed the book on the night stand and tucked her in. He looked back once more at the sleeping figure before turning off the light and shutting the door slowly.

That night, Sergio felt happy, with a feeling of accomplishment filled him. He felt even more sure of the words he had told Raquel before _"I will never let either of you get hurt again"_ , before he fell asleep.

***

Sergio had slept surprisingly sound, a bit of discomfort as normal but he woke with a smile. He reached his arm out but felt only the bed. He sat up with such urgency. Where was she? Had something happened to her? He was about to call out her name until a realisation hit him. She was okay. He remembered the events of last night and sighed. Raquel would be back soon.

Since it was Sunday, he didn't wake up anyone in the house since. He went to the entrance room with his tea to wait for Raquel. He sat down and started reading the newspaper. Suddenly, he heard fast footsteps approaching him. He looked up, smiling whilst expecting to see Raquel there in front of him. Instead, he saw Paula.

"Good morning Sergio!" She said whilst rubbing her eyes making Sergio smile. She was still sleepy yet here she was, greeting him.

"Good morning Paula, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Very well, thanks to you!" She exclaimed.

"What's happening here?" The duo heard from behind them. They turned around to see Raquel enter the house.

"Mama!" Paula exclaimed and ran straight into her mother's arms. Raquel picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"How are you mi vida?"

"Good! I missed you but Sergio made it all go away!" Sergio could feel his cheeks fluster as Raquel threw him a questioning look.

"I missed you too Paula but what did Sergio do?"

"He read to me last night!"

"Really?" Raquel shot Sergio another amused look and he just smiled awkwardly in return.

"Yes! I want him to read to me tonight as well! He does all the good voices!"

Sergio's eyes shot up. He wasn't expecting that.

"Well if Sergio would like that then I can finally get a break!" Raquel wasn't sure whether she should feel jealousy or admiration at the slow bonding between her daughter and partner.

Paula turned to look at Sergio. "You will read to me tonight right?"

Sergio became a little nervous again but seeing the girl's eyes filled with excitement and plead, all his nervousness washed away. He had surprisingly enjoyed himself last night so why wouldn't he say yes. "Yes of course!"

Paula cheered happily and ran off into her room and Sergio watched her in awe.

"So it only took one night of me being away for you two to start bonding?" Raquel said as she walked towards Sergio.

"It surprised me when she came in to our room last night. I have to say, I'm glad she did."

"You are? I thought you'd be more scared."

Sergio smiled. "Honestly, I was, but taking small steps is good for both of us, I think."

Raquel smiled. "I'm so glad." She said as she sat on his lap, embracing him.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Let's not talk about that right now." She had a very long night and she just wanted to be with him in this moment. Raquel looked up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sergio replied. "I hated waking up without you."

She smiled. "Well let's make sure it doesn't happen again then." She leaned in and then kissed him. He kissed her back happily. Soon she started to deepen the kiss, unexpectedly and Sergio desperately broke it for some air.

"That was-" He started saying breathlessly before she cut him off with another hungry kiss. He was sure that she had kissed him more fiercely and though he was thoroughly enjoying it, he began to tense up. She then started kissing him down his neck- sucking actually.

"Raquel we-" He tried to stop her but then he gasped at the sensation of Raquel tugging into his skin with her teeth.

"There we are. Your first hickey." She said as she sat facing him again.

"You mean there's a mark? It's going to show?" Sergio exclaimed with wide eyes as Raquel suppressed her laughter. "Raquel, we don't live alone you know. If someone-"

"You're complaining as if you didn't enjoy that, Mr Marquina."

"I'm not saying I didn't but-"

"Well then, why don't we allow you to enjoy some more, shall we?" Raquel got off his lap and onto her knees, not once breaking eye contact with him.

"What are you doing?" Sergio asked, with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?" Raquel asked seductively as she started rubbing his member through his trousers making him moan.

"We- we can't."

"Shh, just relax." She said as she started to pull down his trousers.

"Raquel-" He tried again but she had unzipped his trousers and freed his part already, stroking it up and down.

"What was that?" Raquel asked innocently.

"Don't- don't do what I think you're about to do, I- I don't really think we should." Even though clearly his friend thought differently.

Raquel rolled her eyes in amusement but then had a thought. "You have received a blowjob before, right?" They hadn't done this yet but Raquel was sure that he must've in whatever limited experience he had.

He grimaced. "Well once, sort of." She raised her eyebrows. "It didn't make me feel anything I particularly enjoyed. It was just sloppy and messy."

"That was before me, though." Raquel answered.

Sergio smiled slightly. "True but don't feel obliged just because-"

"I don't." She started stroking him even faster now, with a little more pressure. "I can't believe I didn't ask you this before, but, how many partners have you actually had?"

Sergio hesitated. "This is embarrassing."

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me."

"Okay, well, two before you." He said just before a small moan escaped his mouth.

Raquel looked at him in disbelief.

"The first was at University, Andres had basically forced me. The second lasted a few weeks but that was just because I was curious but well, I didn't enjoy it. Then years go by until you appeared."

Raquel's disbelief turned into a smile. "But you always enjoy it with me."

Sergio softened. "That's because for years I thought I was asexual, now I realise I'm demi-sexual," He looked at her lovingly. "I'm in love with you. I was never in love before you and I never felt as strong as a connection with anyone but you."

Raquel kissed him at that as she cupped his cheek. "I love you too." Sergio smiled. "Now were we?" Raquel kneeled back down. "Not stopping me anymore are we?" Raquel said as she finally started to kiss the tip of his member but before Sergio could reply, they heard something behind them. Sergio quickly zipped up his trousers just before Paula entered the room.

She stopped as she approached the table. "Why is mama on the floor?" She asked innocently.

Sergio's cheeks reddened and Raquel stood up. "Paula! I was just-um" How would she reply without traumatising her 8-year-old?

"Your mother was just looking for something." Sergio intervened quickly.

"Oh okay. Once you find it, please make breakfast. I'm all freshened up and Ana and Abuela are up too!" Paula said quickly as she ran into the dining room with her dollies.

Sergio felt so many emotions at once; frustration, utter embarrassment, and just so much awkwardness but then he heard Raquel laughing.

"This was not funny!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, It's just your expression." She continued laughing and Sergio could feel himself soften at the beautiful sound. "I guess you'll just have to wait for tonight." She said as she winked whilst walking into the rest of the house.

Needless to say, that night after Sergio had read and tucked in Paula, he got a blowjob that made him feel sensations better than he could ever imagine.

***  
A few days later, Raquel entered Sergio's study to tell him lunch was ready but instead of seeing devoured in his usual intellectual books, she saw him reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ She rose her eyebrows as she approached him.

"I thought you said you hated these type of books."

Sergio looked up from the book and smiled at Raquel. "I did but I've been reading the third one to Paula this week and although her summaries help, I still need to know more!"

Raquel smiled. "I should be jealous that she chooses you to read to her every night."

Sergio looked at her, "Are you?"

"No. It's cute."

Sergio looked down suppressing a smile. "She even asked me to teach her some Filipino after school every day."

"Really?" Raquel replied.

"Yes. She's having trouble at school with learning a new language all of a sudden and well she knows I speak it so she asked."

Raquel's heart filled. "I think that's great! It's a wonderful way for both of you to bond even more and we all know you're much better at teaching then I could ever be."

"I don't know about that. You've taught me some things I'll never forget." Sergio replied making Raquel smile. "I don't know if I can be what she might want me to be?" He said shortly.

"What do you mean?"

Sergio sighed. "She doesn't think of me as a Parental figure but she might start wanting me to act like one soon. I've barely been a friend so far."

Raquel smiled. "One step at a time, you told me. It's scary, trust me, I know, but just be her friend like you already are and then, if she wants to accept you as a parental figure she'll do that herself."

Sergio nodded, feeling a little better and Raquel softly kissed him.

That day and every day after that, Sergio and Paula would spend an hour before dinner going over the Filipino she'd learnt in school and Sergio would teach her some more. This would be the time where Raquel and Marivi would tend to Marivi's garden.

One day, Sergio had just finished a lesson with Paula, who was enthusiastic at how well she had done that day. He smiled as he watched the girl run into her bedroom. He turned around and noticed that Raquel was standing there, grinning happily.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes." She looked at him with shining eyes as she walked up closer to him. "You know; you are so sexy when you teach."

Sergio perked up, "Really?"

She had now come close enough that she ran a finger down chest, threatening the buttons of his shirt making Sergio gulp. "Really. How I wish I could've seen you all those months in Toledo, teaching us with your sleeves rolled up, doing that glasses thing you love to do. So sexy." She whispered the last part.

"You would've distracted me if you were at that house. I would've tried so hard to abide my no personal relationships rule but I guess with you, it would've been awfully hard."

Raquel smiled gleefully. "Good." Then she nuzzled his ear making him shiver. "Turn me into one of your students, Professor." She whispered.

He obliged. He led her into his study.

"Well what do you want to learn? Filipino like Paula?" He asked.

Raquel shook her head as she eyed the origami stand. "Will you teach me how to do origami?"

Sergio looked at her with excitement in her eyes. "You want to learn origami?"

She nodded eagerly. Sergio couldn't express his happiness- his father had been the one to teach him during those days in the hospital but no one had ever showed interest in it until now; instead they would mock him.

He sat down behind the desk and she sat in front of him. He started folding a piece of paper carefully and slower than usual as he explained what he was doing and Raquel paid full attention to his hands, delicately creating such an exquisite craft. When she tried, she made a few mistakes at first but after a couple of minutes of Sergio helping her, she completed her boat and burst with victory.

"I think I deserve a reward now." She said suggestively.

Sergio smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Yes, I think you do." He replied as he began kissing her hands. He got up and went to her side of the desk. He lifted her on to the desk and kissed her deeply until he finally made love to her. When they were done, it took a few breathless moments before she could ask him a question.

"Did Tokyo or Nairobi ever hit on you during those five months."

Sergio hesitated for a moment, "Yes. They both did actually."

Raquel swallowed.

"Tokio said she found intelligence sexy."

"Can't argue with that."

"Nairobi was, um, a little more upfront."

Raquel threw him a questioning look.

Sergio sighed, "She asked me to lay down on her bed once and she got awfully close. Of course nothing happened but it was really quite awkward for me." Raquel grinned because she thought she would be jealous but instead, she just found him ever so adorable. "I realise I would only ever break my rules for you."

"You better remember that Mister." Raquel said as she kissed him. 

Then Sergio smirked, "Imagine if Paula knew that her mother was screwing her teacher."

Raquel looked at him with a mocking face, "I think it's rather exciting though, breaking the rules and sleeping with the teacher."

Sergio laughed at that before he kissed her.

***

Sunday approached fast and Paula spoke up at the breakfast table.

"Sergio?"

Sergio looked at the girl.

"You still haven't taken me exploring and you promised me you would!" The girl exclaimed making Sergio smile.

"You're right. I haven't shown you enough of the island." Paula nodded adorably. "Shall we go today?"

The girl perked up. "Yes please!"

Sergio looked at Raquel. "How about we all go together though? Ana can have the day off today."

Raquel smiled. "That's a wonderful idea!" She shared an approving nod with her mother.

So the family got ready for their day out. They walked to the market place together, Raquel holding her mother so that she wouldn't wander off and soon, Sergio stopped a taxi so they could go into the main town. Sergio showed Paula the temples nearby and explained how delicate the architecture was. Paula wasn't really interested in that but she did mention that it was a beautiful temple. They soon found a playground spot and Raquel happily started pushing her daughter on the swings as Sergio watched Marivi on a bench.

"It really nice seeing them happy like this." Marivi said, smiling.

Sergio smiled. "Yes. Yes, it really is."

Then Marivi turned to look at him. "It's because of you mi hijo."

Sergio blushed; Marivi thought he was like a son to her? He thought back to their first meeting though and shuddered with a feeling of guilt but he had to shake it off. Marivi was part of his family now and the past was behind him.

Once Paula had played as much as she wanted, they had lunch at a restaurant with a beautiful garden. They laughed and ate well; Sergio made sure of it as he said the next part of the day may tire them out.

They walked slowly into the nearby forest, marvelling at the tall trees and beautiful different types of flowers. Paula was especially excited when she saw butterflies surrounding the colourful flowers. She started chasing them happily.

"Be careful honey!" Raquel called after her and Sergio just smiled as the rest of the family followed her.

"Look at this!" They heard Paula say a few meters away from them.

They approached a beautiful waterfall in the midst of greenery and wildflowers and many birds and butterflies. Raquel's eyes lit up.

"Oh this is beautiful!" She said happily as Sergio turned to look at her.

"Yes, it is." He said and Raquel turned to look at him, noticing that his eyes were only on her. She shook her head in sarcasm and elbowed him softly in his stomach making him chuckle.

They decided to sit down here for a while before they headed back. Marivi sat down by the pool and put her legs in the water but only after Raquel had inspected that it was safe to do so. Paula sat down near some flowers and Sergio approached her.

"Do you know what type of flowers these are?" He asked as he joined her on the grass.

The girl shook her head.

"The silver ones are Iris Florentinas and the ones closer to the water are lilies. The ones in the ponds are lotus and the pink ones are cardinals. They all grow in moister areas." Sergio explained and Paula listened genuinely interested as she listened to more and more facts he told her.

"What about those butterflies? Do you know what type they are?"

Sergio nodded, "That blue one is a morpho and the ones at the top of the waterfall are Swallowtails."

"You are so intelligent!" Paula marvelled. Sergio chuckled.

"I just like to read about a lot of topics."

"Will you also tell me about the different stuff on our beach at home?"

"Of course!" He smiled.

Raquel finally felt comfortable to leave her mother alone for a moment and smiled when she saw Sergio and Paula talking. She walked up to them kissed Sergio's cheek as she sat down next to him.

"Mama, can I go look for more cardinals and see what other species are around here?"

Raquel stared at her. "Yes, okay, but just stay close." The girl nodded and ran off.

"You taught her that didn't you?" Raquel asked Sergio.

"Yes. It's nice that she's interested in topics like these."

Raquel smiled and leaned in to kiss him happily, then she placed her head on his shoulder and he placed a kiss in her hair as they sat and watched the waterfall. They felt at peace.

Sergio checked the time after a while and told them they should get going. They walked through the woods for a bit longer before they got back to town. They stopped a taxi and head home.

"You must be tired." Raquel asked her daughter.

"No I'm not! I want to play on the beach when we get home."

Raquel laughed and shook her head. "I will never understand how you have so much energy."

"How about we have dinner on our new boat?" Sergio suggested.

Raquel perked up. "Yes! We can grab some ingredients from home and take it out into a nice spot and cook there!"

Sergio stared at her. "You want to cook on the boat? It's filthy!"

Raquel scoffed. "Oh come on, we'll just clean the kitchen quickly and it'll be fine. Besides, the kitchen is tiny."

Sergio hesitated.

"Oh come on Sergio, imagine Mama and Paula relaxing on the deck whilst we cook and then we can all eat together and watch the sunset."

Sergio sighed. "Okay fine. Just make sure there's not too much mess."

Raquel smiled in victory.

They packed a bag with what they wanted to cook and the four of them settled in the boat. Sergio drove the boat out into the ocean and when they got to the next nearest port, he docked it. When he turned he saw Raquel approaching him.

"Ready to cook?" She asked.

He smiled. "I sure am."

When they began cooking, Sergio kept complaining about how tight the space was or how Raquel was being messier than usual. 

"You're so annoying."

"But Raquel, we can get anything contaminated. We have a child to think about, what if she gets an infection? Her immune system won't be fully developed yet and-"

"Can you stop being so uptight? We cleaned thoroughly before starting anyway. Also." Raquel kissed him against the door of the kitchen. "You do know kissing also is a form of contamination but I don't see you complaining about that."

Sergio opened his mouth to say something but ultimately decided against it and just continued cooking. 

When they were done, Raquel spread a blanket for the four of them to sit down on the deck. Paula didn't once let go of the new toy Sergio had got her earlier, though and they watched the sunset as the sky filled with shades of pink and orange. Soon after the sun set, they decided to head home. 

"Thank you so much for today Sergio!" Paula exclaimed as they head off the boat and onto the beach.

"Anytime Paula." Sergio smiled.

"Can I go swimming before bed?" She asked the three adults.

"Honey, you need to go to sleep, it's been a long day."

"Mama, it's not 9 yet."

Raquel hesitated and looked at Sergio for help. He simply nodded.

Raquel sighed. "Alright fine. But I'm going to join you, the water looks very nice." Then she turned to look at Sergio. "You're coming."

Sergio's eyes went wide. "I would rather not. I'll watch Marivi."

"There's no need for that, dear. I will be alright; I want to paint. You three enjoy yourselves."

Raquel looked at Sergio. "So it's settled, we're going swimming."

Sergio sighed, he honestly wanted nothing more than to retire to his room and read for a bit but the ladies looked at him with such hopeful eyes that he melted. "Okay fine, let's go get our swimsuits."

"No, let's just go in like this!" Raquel said and Paula cheered.

"Like this? As in fully clothed?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Yes."

"But the mess-"

"Sergio! Just relax, enjoy. We always swim in our swimsuits let's try something new and live a little!"

Sergio sighed. "Okay. But only this one time!"

The girls squealed and Paula instantly ran in. Raquel laughed and followed her. Sergio hesitated but Raquel held out her hand to his and he grabbed it and smiled softly.

They floated for a bit until Sergio saw Paula and Raquel whispering among each other. He looked at them suspiciously but before he could say anything, Paula splashed his already wet shirt with even more water and giggled afterwards.

"What in the world-" Sergio started as he groaned.

"Paula! I've taught you better than that. We do not do this!" Raquel said before she also splashed Sergio in his face. "We do it like this!" The girls burst out laughing.

"You are going to pay for this." Sergio said as he shook himself hard making water splash on the girls. Soon they were splashing each other so much that Sergio lifted up a giggling Paula with one arm and held Raquel in another as he let his body fall into the water. They all screamed as the water hit them but burst out laughing even more. Raquel pushed him back and Paula jumped up on top of him.

"Ahaha!" The young girl exclaimed.

"Do you surrender?" Raquel asked in a half serious tone.

Sergio scoffed. "Never."

At that Raquel splashed him more and more. 

"Okay fine, fine, I surrender." He said as he continued to laugh.

Paula climbed off of him and embraced her mother in victory. "We won!"

"Yes, yes you did but now let's go back inside before you get ill." Sergio said with a smile. 

They reluctantly agreed and went inside. Raquel quickly helped Paula dry off and told her to be asleep within the hour. She agreed as Raquel followed Sergio into their bedroom. Sergio grabbed a towel from the bathroom to dry himself off but Raquel interrupted him. 

"Let me." Raquel took the towel from him and dried his hair, shaking his head.

"Careful!" Sergio exclaimed making Raquel smile. 

She then started to unbutton his extremely wet shirt, extremely slowly. "You know, since we tried swimming fully clothed today, next time we can try swimming with no clothes." She whispered.

"You are aware that that's illegal here, right?" Sergio asked as his eyebrows raised.

"Says the brains behind the biggest heist of all time." 

Sergio chuckled. "I think this is enough going outside of my comfort zone for a while now."

"Oh but we're just getting started." Sergio shivered but he wasn't sure if this was because of the cold or the seductive tone she had just used now. She continued undressing him until he was completely bare. She then dried him off using the towel but painfully slowly, letting her fingers barely touch his sensitive areas making him moan.

"You're _killing_ me Raquel." She didn't stop teasing him slyly though until Sergio caught her hands. "Your turn." Raquel smirked. His hands also used the same trick she did after she was undressed too. She sighed in content as his hands _barely_ touched her _there._ But she was aware that wasn't what she craved right now.

"I want you inside of me." She whispered. He nodded and kissed her for several minutes before they walked back towards the bed. She pushed him into the pillows as she straddled him. When she guided him in side of her, moving up and down at a slow pace, he gasped in utter delight. This was her favourite position and Sergio appreciated it immensely because he got the pleasure of watching this goddess in her most intimate moments; her hair draped down, her shoulders as her eyes closed in pleasure. When she started to touch herself, though, Sergio knew he wouldn't last long. He held onto her hips as she trembled when her exquisite orgasm hit her. She fell onto Sergio's chest as he held her. She nodded when she was ready to go again but it only took Sergio two more pumps to come himself. He held her in his arms tightly as they both panted. When their breathing returned to normal, though, she looked up at him.

"Thank you for today Sergio. Thank you for everything, really. This is truly wonderful." 

Sergio smiled and only kissed her softly in response. They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, talking, kissing and going as many times they could before they were both utterly exhausted. 

***  
One day, Raquel was too tired to go pick up Paula so Sergio offered to go instead. He took his bike as walking would've taken too long. When she saw him she smiled but her confusion was evident.

"Hello Sergio, where's mami?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Your mama was occupied and so I came." Paula nodded at that and they walked to the bike. "How was school?"

"Great! Everyone is jealous of how well I can speak Spanish, English and Filipino now!" She said excitedly.

Sergio smiled, "That's good!"

They got on the bike and Paula was excited to finally get a ride on it; she had been asking for a while now but the adults would say it was unsafe and only Sergio and Raquel would ever ride it until now of course. Sergio went much slower than usual but Paula enjoyed it nevertheless.

"Sergio, look over there." She suddenly said as Sergio stopped at the traffic lights.

Sergio glanced quickly to see a small creature behind a tree.

"I want to see it!" Paula said.

"Paula, we do have to get home." He replied.

"Pretty please, I'll be very quick!"

Sergio sighed. "Okay, fine." These Murillo ladies really could persuade him for anything.

As soon as the lights turned green he pulled over to the side of the road and helped Paula off. 

They looked behind the tree to find a small cat with an injured leg whimpering. Paula immediately felt attracted towards the creature.

"She's injured." She stated.

"Yes she is." Sergio replied.

"We need to help her." The girl said with plea full eyes.

Sergio frowned. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"We'll take her home!"

"We can't take her home Paula. We can drop her at the vetinary nearby."

Paula didn't feel fully satisfied but she agreed with the adult.

They took her to the vet who managed to treat her best she could. She had stated that the cat couldn't be more than 2 months old and would need constant care and support for the time being. Paula then asked Sergio if they could take her home again and this time Sergio couldn't say no. He looked at Paula and then at the small kitten who already seemed to like Paula. She was beautiful really. The light grey fur and Amber eyes softened the man and so he agreed but warned her that it would only be for a few weeks. Paula had cheered happily.

Raquel was furious when they got home since they were a whole hour late and Sergio hadn't picked up the phone, but when Paula showed her the cat, she melted and petted the being. When they announced the cat would be staying temporarily she didn't was sceptical but agreed to let her stay for a while.

They went out to buy cat food and a few bits and bobs she could use temporarily. Paula spent all her free time with her and even when she was supposed to be having her classes with Sergio, the child would keep the cat close. At first Sergio would keep his distance but the cat seemed to like him a lot and would jump on him given any opportunity. It would make Sergio chuckle and soon he fell in love with the cat too. He would hold her to change her bandage and scratch her under her ear. Marivi would be confused around the cat yet would smile whenever she saw her whereas though Raquel liked the cat, she hated that she would always want to jump on the bed, especially when the couple would be in between sex. Sergio's attention would divert from her to the cat and she hated that.

Three weeks passed and Raquel noticed that the cat was much better. She told the rest of them that it was time for the cat to leave.

Paula and Sergio were upset but they didn't want to make Raquel mad. Marivi noticed this.

"Let's keep her, mi vida." Raquel had been against it saying how the shelter would be better but when she realised that all three members of her family wanted to keep her so badly, she surrendered. Sergio smiled and Paula happily hugged her mother and grandmother.

"We need to name her now." Raquel said to her girl once she let her go.

Paula looked at the cat for a moment until she finally spoke.

"Iris." She said and then looked at Sergio. "Because she's almost the same colour as that Iris Florentina we saw at the waterfall."

Sergio smiled with pride. "That's perfect. That settles it then, the new member of our family; Iris."

***

A few days after Sergio had started to talk to Raquel about his nightmares, he had mentioned how much he missed having chess matches. He had played a few times by himself but it constantly made him miss Andres. Raquel had then asked why he didn't just tell her before because she would love to play chess with him. Since then, they had started to play a match every day and Sergio was constantly awestruck with how good of a chess player she was. She however would get annoyed that he would win every match since she was so used to winning with whoever she played against. Sergio would laugh and say he could let her win in the next one which would make her mad.

"I don't need you to _let_ me win, I'll beat you by myself." 

This particular evening was a pleasant one. The couple was sitting in front of the fireplace, playing a match whilst Marivi and Paula were preoccupied by the television. This was probably the most intense one they had played; Raquel had been surprising him with each strategy she chose. They must've been playing for an hour by the time Paula had found the adults.

"Can you guys come spend time with us now? Abuela found some old photo albums."

"Soon Paula!" Raquel had said without taking her eyes off the board.

"What photo albums?" Sergio asked, also not taking his eyes off the board.

"I think some of them have mama as a baby!" 

Sergio perked up and though he still tried to concentrate on the game, his thoughts were drifting to what was inside the albums. The next thing he knew was Raquel was cheering.

"And that's how you checkmate!" Raquel smiled gleefully.

"What? How did you- When did you-? What?"

"A lady never tells her secrets." She winked at Sergio as she let Paula take her hand into the living room. 

When Sergio finally shook himself out if his shock, he also followed them to find a very happy Marivi turning the pages of an old album. 

"What do we have here mama?" Raquel asked her mother as she sat down next to her.

"It's some photos me and your father took before you were born. It's helping me remember some beautiful moments I had with him." Marivi said as she smiled. Sergio wished that years from now, Raquel and him would love each other still, just like how Marivi still loved her late husband. 

Raquel looked through them and Paula would laugh at how they were all in black and white.

"Your father seems like he was a great man." Sergio remarked.

Raquel threw him a sad smile. "He was." Sergio took her had in his and she sighed. "Sergio, you must have some photos with your family too?" She looked up and asked him.

Sergio looked down. "I- I don't actually." He sighed. "I burned them all at the house in Toledo."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sergio. That must be so hard." Raquel looked at him realising how much he must hurt every day and she had only started to unravel some of it.

He shook his head. "It's okay, I still have the memories. Besides, I have a new family now." They smiled.

Marivi soon moved on to showing them another album. This one was filled with family photos and lots of baby pictures of Raquel. 

"You were adorable Raquel." Sergio smiled happily and Raquel just laughed.

"You look like me Mama!" Paula remarked and Sergio smiled but after a moment, she noticed her mother look at the pictures absentmindedly. 

"Mama, are you alright?" She asked her.

Marivi looked at her. "Yes, I'm okay Raquel. I just don't know who this is." She pointed at a picture at her sister in a photo of them playing together.

Raquel looked at her worriedly. "Mama, this is Laura, your second daughter who lives in Madrid."

"I have another daughter?" Marivi asked her, seeming more and more confused by the second. 

Raquel could feel her heart breaking. These episodes would come and go but her mother had never not recognised a member of her family and maybe the time when her mother would forget her too. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't know what to say. She clutched onto Sergio's hand even tighter. He rubbed it in his in response and knew he should take the lead.

"Marivi, it's okay, don't stress yourself. Let us look at another album instead, yes?"

Marivi nodded as she seemed to come out of her confused state. They looked at some photos of Raquel once she had grown up more. Then Marivi began to tell Sergio some stories about how Raquel would bring her boyfriend’s home or about the time Raquel dyed her hair purple. Raquel was so embarrassed and Sergio and Paula couldn't stop laughing and teasing her about it. Soon Raquel let go of her irritation and she smiled at the look of her family. Her heart felt like it would burst and she looked at a happy Sergio. When he looked back at her, Raquel knew that he felt exactly the same way.

"Mama, we should all have a picture together too!" Paula said after a short while.

"I agree!" Raquel exclaimed. "I'll book for a photoshoot tomorrow morning." Then she looked at Sergio who seemed nervous. She realised that he didn't like his photo to be taken and they had very few with him in from the last few months. But, he took a deep breath and smiled.

"In the meantime, I have to show you something." Marivi seemed to suddenly remember something and wondered onto her room. When she returned, she showed them one of her completed painting. "I started this painting of you three when you were out playing in the ocean the other day."

They all stared in awe. The night sky shone with a portrait of a smiling Sergio holding both a laughing Paula and an amused Raquel as the waves formed a frame around their bodies.

Sergio's eyes filled with tears. He had tried so hard to stay away from love and the parts of life that had truly meant enjoyment yet it had found him in the most unexpected way. As he looked at the beautiful image in front of him, he promised himself to continue to live life in this way forever.

"Mama, this is wonderful. Thank you." Raquel eyes had also filled with tears. Never had she thought that she could ever experience this type of feeling again; she hadn't believed she was even worthy of it for the longest time but this showed how the best part of her life had just started.

Paula insisted for the painting to be hung up in her room and Raquel had smiled, knowing thoroughly that she had made the perfect decision for her daughter and mother to be here.

Two days later, when they went for the photoshoot, Marivi had been seated on a chair in front of Sergio and Raquel. Paula stood next to her grandmother with Iris in her arms as Sergio had one hand on Paula's shoulder and Raquel had the one of her hands on Marivi's. As the couple looked at each other, so in love, they knew, in that moment, that everything was so much better with each other- like a poet's dream had been fulfilled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved that I could expand on canon in this! Also, I love the fact that they have a cat in Palawan and overall I just really loved writing this :')  
> Again, kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


	5. Yo lo que quiero es Pasar Contigo el Resto de mi Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel grow with their Relationship and think about their future together.
> 
> Cover's events up to just before Tokyo arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Thank you again for comments and kudos as always!!  
> This is the last chapter of this fic- thank you all so much for reading and coming along with me for the past few weeks! I have a few other fics planned (if anyone is interested in what then feel free to comment r message on twitter!) that I'm quite excited for so keep a look out I guess haha but I'm going back to uni now so I will be more busy though ;')  
> As for this chapter, I'm not 100% happy with it but I don't have any more ideas and I definitely enjoyed writing it, so. here it is; Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT NOTE: WHAT?? How did this reach a 100 kudos?? Omg Thank you so much you lovely strangers on the Internet 😘😘 I absolutely love it when you interact with the story and I'm so motivated to keep writing, thank you! 💖

Sergio and Raquel’s love for each other, continued to blossom, day after day, moment after moment and their life seemed to fall into a beautiful routine. Life was great in paradise.

They would start the day in bed together, drinking tea in the front room. Sergio would usually the one to prepare breakfast whilst Raquel got Paula ready for school and Ana tended to Marivi. They would all eat together and Sergio would go drop off Paula at school. When he would return, Sergio and Raquel would take their usual walks on the beach or at the market, talking about nothing and everything. Thrice a week, when mid-morning hit, would be when they would both be off to their respective charities. They would both return at around 13pm and Raquel would cook lunch as Sergio would spend about an hour in his study in which he would look over the abondoned plans for the Bank of Spain as a hobby or just read and do some paperwork. Marivi, Sergio and Raquel as well as Ana would then sit down and have lunch together. Sometimes, the couple would have the odd thirty minutes after lunch to sit down together; this was spent talking about current affairs, playing a game of chess or other desirable activities. Then either Sergio or Raquel would be off to pick up Paula and the girl would be spoiled with an ice cream by Sergio or sulking that Raquel wouldn't let her buy one. This would often lead to a squabble between the couple but of course, neither changed their parenting techniques. The rest of the afternoon and early evening would be spent doing small household chores, helping Paula with her homework or helping Marivi with her memory classes. Sergio and Paula would spend an hour before dinner together almost every day in which Sergio would teach her something new or when they would play with Iris together. One time, Paula had taught Sergio how to make a treehouse outside and they had decorated it with fairy lights and cushions with lots of snacks. It's where the two and Iris would go hide when Raquel was mad at them over something small but Sergio and Raquel had also used it for date night a few times. This one hour would also be the time where Raquel and Marivi would tend to Marivi's garden, filled with roses and succulents for good luck. Sergio and Raquel liked to cook dinner together and dinner time together would always be filled laughing and talking. After dinner would be the family's favourite time; they would sit outside and watch the sunset or play on the beach. Sergio would help Paula find all different types of shells and teach her about the beautiful ocean. Sometimes they would go swim in the sea; it had even become tradition for them to get in fully clothed. Marivi would also love to show them the painting she had been doing that day or talk about the amazing people she had met at her group classes. 

On days off, Sergio would take them out for another day of exploring. They would see the caves and the rivers and every nook and cranny of the island that was truly _beautiful._ Raquel loved to have little picnics whenever they went out and Sergio would end up taking so many pictures of them. Then they would force him into selfies too, not something he particularly liked but he got on board for the smiles.

When winter months would come, they would prefer to sit inside playing board games or watching a movie cuddled up on the sofa. Sergio hadn't particularly liked movies but he loved how cosy this made him feel. Paula had also soon become interested in chess as she would constantly watch Sergio and her mother spend a long time focused on the game and when Paula had shown interest, Sergio had gladly taught her how to play. The little girl had grown out of her habit of asking one of the adults to read to her and so that hour would be occupied by Sergio and Raquel talking. Raquel was grateful because what was important was that he felt comfortable enough around her to speak about and open up to her out what was troubling him. The rest of the night would be spent in each other’s arms; it was imperfectly perfect really.

There would also be days where Paula would go play with her school friends at their house, something Sergio had been very nervous about but soon realising how happy Paula was, his nervousness melted away. One day, Paula's best friend's parents had invited both Sergio and Raquel over for dinner and had said that the children could play together as the adults dined. Raquel had arranged for Ana to make sure Marivi would be okay whist they were gone and had to convince Sergio that this wasn't a bad idea and making more friends is actually a good thing for them. They drove in their brand new car as it was some distance way. 

Sergio remained quite quiet during the dinner, only speaking when he was addressed. Raquel took the reins, happily getting to know the family. As they moved onto the last course, Sergio warmed up to the couple more than he expected, laughing at the jokes the dad told and complimenting all the arrangements the wife had made- they really were great people just as Raquel had said. When it was time to go, Paula had been upset to leave and so the parents had suggested a sleepover and also said they would take her to school. The children had been very enthusiastic about this and so Raquel and Sergio agreed, giving them an opportunity to be free. 

As they left, the couple thanked them and had called Raquel, Sergio's wife.

They had both noticed but it felt so natural to go along with it. Sergio realised that he didn't want anything other than this to be the truth forever; a reality. 

As Sergio drove them home, Raquel noticed a small live music bar in the corner and her eyes lit up but and they could easily go now but she didn't want to push Sergio too much. Sergio, as always, noticed and turned the car into the street where the bar was.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to go to the bar, so we're going to the bar."

She looked at him. "We don't have to; it's getting late-"

"Raquel, it's hardly 9.30pm, we can handle an hour or two extra tonight, we're adults and besides, we never really get the opportunity for something like this."

Raquel smiled at how much he had grown up. She still couldn't believe that he was really suggesting this himself but she wasn't going to let it go to waste. And so she agreed.

The bar was a cozy little place, not too crowded but plenty of people were present and dancing. They ordered some drinks and sat at a table not too far from where the band was playing, Raquel hadn't heard a live band in a long time but it was something she used to enjoy thoroughly before her marriage fell apart. She was glad that with Sergio, she could reinvent herself, _find_ herself and feel truly free whilst doing so. He didn't judge her or question her, he just simply urged her to do exactly what she wanted. 

"You want to dance?" Sergio asked her softly as he could see her tapping away to the beat of the song. 

Raquel looked towards him. "No, that's okay, this is great the way it is." She smiled.

"Look, don't stop yourself from doing something just because you know I'm not comfortable with dancing- at least not in public." 

Raquel's heart warmed up and so when the next song came on, she went onto the dance floor and danced. She danced so freely, her hair swaying from side to side, completely liberated from the pressures she had come across in life. She was having _fun._ After the next song, she asked Sergio to join her but he obviously refused to, she came and sat next to him. 

"At least do shots with me then."

"You know I don't Raquel, I'm not having more than this one drink because I need to drive us home."

Raquel sighed. "Do something, then! You can't just sit here at this table all night."

"Believe me, this is perfect. I would rather watch you have a good time." He smiled.

"That's nice and all but you really should let loose more often." 

A minute later, there was an announcement from the band saying that they were taking volunteers to sing with them up on stage. When no one stepped forward, they said they would have to pick out people from the audience. They picked Raquel.

Her eyes shot up. She looked at Sergio who merely smiled. He knew she had a good voice because she would sing along to some song she was listening to, or sing in the bathroom but she had never sang like this. The thought excited him. 

She went up to the stage and began singing as the song started. Everything else faded away and Sergio only focused on her. She was like an angel on Earth, singing every melody and harmony so beautifully; it felt surreal. How was this magnificent _goddess,_ even real? How was any of this real? She looked at him, happily but as she started to finish the song, Sergio got up from the table and walked to the piano player and slipped something in his pocket. Raquel couldn't find Sergio in the audience anymore and once the song ended, she nodded at the people clapping and was ready to leave just as she heard another song start up on the piano. She recognised it immediately; it was _Someone Like You_ by Van Morrison, her favourite and the song her and Sergio had first danced to. She turned around to find that there he was, playing the intro to the song on the piano, smiling and nodding at her to sing. She sighed with _love,_ as she turned back around and started singing.

People were cheering hard, whistling and clapping, as the song came to an end and Sergio stood up and joined Raquel on the stage. She looked up at him with both amusement and admiration.

"See, I can let loose." He said before he kissed her and twirled her around, very unexpectedly. This caused a break of mixed responses from the audience- shock, disapproval and more whistling. Sergio didn't care then. He didn't care about the rules of no public displays of affection here because at that moment, the whole world had vanished, leaving just her and him alone. 

When they finally broke apart, Raquel looked up with such sparkling eyes that Sergio just wanted to keep her in his arms but of course, this wasn't the time or the place. And so he took her hand in his and walked off the stage. He knew everyone's eyes were on them but they only looked at each other. They both made a mental note to stay far away from this bar. As they reached the exit, however, a couple of youngsters told them how amazing they were and they should join them outside where a street festival had started. They agreed but Sergio said they'd stay just for a short while because really, he just wanted to be alone with Raquel.

When Raquel saw the people with face paint and their beautiful costumes and stalls everywhere, she smiled so happily. The culture that radiated in this country never failed to make her astonished but she looked up to it immensely. The youngsters pulled the couple to come dance with them and this time, Sergio didn't refuse. Maye it was the two drinks he had that night but this was one of the nights where he truly did want to be free. They danced and laughed for a good half hour before they said their goodbyes and head home.

"You are full of surprises; you know that?" Raquel asked him as soon as they got in the car.

Sergio smiled. "You drive me insane, Raquel. You make me feel like a teenager in love when I'm a 40-year-old man. Tonight I just couldn't resist."

Raquel chuckled and took his hand in hers as he drove them home.

After that night, it became tradition in the Murillo-Marquina household for Sergio and Raquel to settle with the rest of the family by the fireplace and Sergio would play a tune on the Piano and Raquel would sometimes play on her violin with him and sing along. One particular night, however, Sergio had surprised them all by singing the song _Brown Eyed Girl_ by Van Morrison, instead of Raquel. She was touched when he did it and rewarded him with a long kiss.

When Christmas came, Paula and Raquel were enthusiastic about the decorations. They brought a huge tree for the living room with many lights and ornaments. Someone had placed mistletoe on the mantelpiece and Paula exclaimed that Sergio and Raquel had to kiss under it; they had obliged happily. Sergio had cooked the dinner with a bit of help from everyone and they had a wonderful day. They ended with Paula singing some Christmas songs she had learned in school, accompanied by Sergio on the Piano and Raquel on the violin.

Just like the music, their hearts were filled with harmony and a tune of love.

***

As the months went by, Sergio became more and more comfortable with his life. This was not just limited to family or having a completely different life to the one he had prior though, this also branched out into the bedroom. The initial months had been more about making love to each other but now, Sergio and Raquel had become much more experimental. At first, it had started as a game; Raquel had become the Inspectora for a mock interrogation but soon it had turned into something much hotter and Sergio ended up handcuffed to the bed- ending the interrogation with him being very _very_ pleased. They both thoroughly enjoyed that and so they decided to proceed with more fun in the bedroom. Like when the Professor would be dominant; the professor was more demanding of Raquel in bed than Sergio- using dirty talk, giving more orders and, asking more questions, getting Raquel to dress in sexy lingerie and sometimes role play costumes. Raquel would shiver with anticipation every time and the end would leave her so very satisfied. Raquel's satisfaction was always very important to Sergio every time, however. One time, Sergio had to go away from Palawan for 10 days, and although they tried to stay occupied, their longing for each other knew no end. When they, _finally,_ reunited, they were intertwined with each other straight away. Then Sergio suggested a little game and made Raquel come _ten times in one night. "_ Ten orgasms for the ten days we were apart." Sergio had said. This continued with many shenanigans like the time Sergio got a bit tipsy and had sex drunk for the first time- and subsequently ended up breaking the bed. Or the time they had sex in the back of a movie theatre the one time they went without Marivi and Paula. Or when they _finally,_ did it in the ladies’ bathroom. Or when Raquel came three times using their new shower massage head. Another day, Raquel and Paula had worked together to make a trifle. It turned out exceptionally well but they had so many layers left over. Sergio then explained that he had a proposal for another bedroom related game. Raquel had perked up with anticipation and they had taken the layers inside with them. Initially, Sergio had only agreed to blindfold her but she had been insisting on being tied up for a long time and reluctantly, he agreed. He made sure it wasn't tight or going to hurt her in anyway, making Raquel's heart flutter yet again. Sergio had placed each layer of the trifle- like chocolate sauce, custard, fruits such as mangoes, and jelly- on Raquel's body and asked her to guess which layer was which. Every time she guessed right, Sergio would lick off the item from her soft body and every time she guesses wrong, he'd leave it there. Eventually, when all of the layers had been run through, Raquel was rewarded with an amazing orgasm. It made her heart flutter, _again,_ when Sergio realised that the ties had left Raquel red marks on her wrists and swore that they would never do this again. Of course, they did do something similar a month later. 

Tonight, it was any other night with Paula making sandcastles on the beach and Marivi walking into the water again, but after calming her down, Sergio and Raquel had settled on their hammock, watching the waves crash in a beautiful melody as they watched over their family. Sergio looked down at the peaceful women in his arms and snuggled up even closer as he thought about how lucky he was for the millionth time. He wondered how they had moved houses three times in just over a year yet not once had she complained. He wondered about the future; would they always spend their life running? He sighed, he knew what he had signed up for years ago but she was still the new addition to his life and, his year with her had been the best year of his life. He wanted every moment to be like this one, every year to be like the one they had already had. He just had to ask her. 

"Raquel?"

"Yes Carino?" She shifted her body slightly so she could look up at him.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

She smiled. "How do you mean?"

"Our future. Where we'll be in the next five, ten years from now."

She sat up. "Sometimes. All I know that we'll still all be together, as a family."

He nodded. "But do you ever think about where we will be? Do you ever think about what else you would want as the years go by?"

"Well, I don't think we'll still be in Palawan, truthfully, but wherever it is, it won't matter as long as I'm with you." He gave her a very small smile. "As far as what I might want? Well, maybe I'll want to have a few side boyfriends on the weekends or go out partying or-"

Sergio shot her a worried look and Raquel burst out laughing. The is for a beautiful life like the one we've built; we can travel to any corner in the world but I just hope that our family will continue to grow."

Sergio looked alarmingly. "Our family continue to grow? I didn't realise you wanted more children?"

Raquel stared at him. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant for us to continue to grow _as_ a family. For us to find ways to be even closer to each other." Raquel saw Sergio take a deep breath and then asked him a question she hadn't before. "Do _you_ want children of your own?"

Sergio hesitated at that question. "I- I don't really know; I've never really thought about having the possibility. Besides, we already have our daughter." Raquel smiled at that. 

"I know, but haven't you ever wanted biological kids?"

He sighed. "I really don't think bringing a child into the world when my family and I have such a bad medical history would be a good idea. I spent almost half my life in hospitals, I lost my mother to a genetic degenerative disease and my brother had the same illness; I couldn't risk my child ever going through any of that." 

Raquel nodded but wanted to know more. "But would you be upset if one day I suddenly tell you I'm pregnant?" Sergio's eyebrows shot up making Raquel chuckle slightly. "Hypothetically of course."

Sergio thought about it for a moment. "Of course I wouldn't be upset, I think I would be worried more so." He gave her a soft look. "I love the little family we have, Raquel, and it wouldn't be an all bad thing for us if we ever did have a child to add to that but, what we have is enough- it will always be enough."

Raquel smiled and kissed him softly at that. "You know; we should practice in case we ever do want to try." She whispered against his lips, making him chuckle.

"I can get on board with that." He kissed her again, deeper this time but soon, they had to break apart, breathlessly.

"Paula." Raquel called when she could speak.

The young girl smiled and ran up to the hammock.

"Yes mama?"

"You have to go to bed."

Paula made her sad face. "I don't want to yet."

"It's your bedtime, darling." Paula sighed and looked at Sergio for help who just shrugged. He knew better than to get in between Raquel and Paula in moments like these. So the girl nodded reluctantly.

"Goodnight mama, goodnight Sergio!" She tiptoed up and kissed both her mother and Sergio on the cheek and ran inside.

Sergio froze; she had never done that before. Raquel caught this.

"Don't be so surprised. She loves you and that little kiss was her way of showing that."

Sergio turned to look at Raquel. "I just didn't really expect it."

Raquel smiled. "After a year, Sergio, she has very much accepted you as her father figure. She even wants you to go in for her father's day event next week."

Sergio's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Raquel nodded. "Yes, I thought she would've asked you by now. Are you going to go?"

"Yes, if she wants me to then of course I will. I just hope I can live up to her expectations."

"Of course you will, you've come so _so_ far sweetheart." 

They smiled at each other before Raquel got up to accompany Ana to take her mother inside since it was getting even darker. When she came back outside, Sergio was standing near the ocean instead of on the hammock and she approached him.

"Still up for practicing?" She whispered making him smile.

"Always." He turned around and kissed her. She worked fast though, undressing him by ripping off his shirt.

He laughed. "At least wait for us to get inside."

"No. We're doing it right here."

His eyebrows shot up. "Here?"

"Mhmm." She crashed her lips against his again and shimmied out of her own clothes. "But first we're going for a swim." Her eyes twinkled.

"We are?"

She turned around and pulled their naked bodies into the water.

Sergio squealed as the water hit them. "Why do you always propose illegal activities?"

"You're a bad influence I suppose. Besides, we've done our fair share of public indecencies, Mister."

Sergio scoffed and Raquel giggled before kissing him again. Their hands began to venture down their hair and backs as they lovingly continued to kiss in the moonlight. Soon she felt him hard against her making her grin.

"You know; we've never done it in the ocean." Raquel said as she broke apart for a moment.

Sergio's eyebrows rose in amusement. "I am not having sex with you in the middle of the ocean, Raquel."

"Well why the heaven not?"

He shook his head. "The water can cause chaffing and hurt you during sex because the salt water replaces your natural lubrication."

Raquel snorted. "Okay fine." She kissed him hungrily. "I want you now, though."

He smiled as she led him out of the water and pushed him onto the sand.

"Raquel we can't have sex in the middle of the beach." Sergio laughed.

"Oh come on, Sergio, this is our private land, we can do what we want." She crawled up closer to him. "Besides, I thought you were excited about our little experiments."

Sergio shivered because truth be told, he was and so he gave in. She nibbled on his ear as she came to sit on top of him. Their wet bodies felt so good against each other’s. So warm and so _right,_ after that swim. She finally guided him inside of her and they rocked together, slowly. They felt and eternity go past as they both trembled with ecstasy. They held each other, panting, smiling, never wanting to let go. Finally, she removed herself off of him and sat down next to him on the sand. 

"More things to cross of our bucket list." Raquel stated.

Sergio looked at her, amusingly. She looked so radiant despite the darkness surrounding them and he smiled to himself. He then noticed something else and his eyes grew wide. "Raquel, the sand has got _everywhere."_

Raquel suppressed her laughter; he was adorable.

"We can't go into the house like this and we didn't even get towels or blankets from inside! I told you this was a bad idea."

Raquel stared at him. "Oh you weren't saying this was a bad idea when you were saying my name over and over again, less than five minutes ago."

Sergio rolled his eyes and Raquel laughed.

"Oh come on Sergio! Just put on your clothes and we'll shower when we get inside."

They got into the hot tub so fast as soon as they got inside, giggling at what a night it had been and unable to keep their hands off each other- just like so many other nights that had passed and were still to come.

***

Two more months of bliss went by and Sergio was lost in his thoughts yet again. He thought about the first time he had met Raquel during the heist; she had been stressed and when he interacted with her, it had only been to understand her psychology around the heist but when he had seen her, he had been taken away by how lovely she was and was taken aback by his own attraction towards her. During their negotiations, sometimes he would forget what they were actually doing because he had finally met someone who had the same intellect as him. Then he thought about slowly falling in love with her over those five days. Every moment he spent with her, ever kiss and touch. Every time he stood up for her. Even when she had found out the truth, all he could think about was how badass she was. In the end, she had turned to be with him and when she had come to Palawan and they had started their life together, Sergio had finally found what he was waiting for. He thought about the urge he had, that even others had noticed, to take this to the next step. He had been thinking about this for a long time now but as he watched a very tired Raquel fall asleep so peacefully after a very busy day, he realised that there was no reason to delay this anymore. He loved his life, more than ever before and it was because of _her._ He looked at her beautiful sleeping figure and smiled to himself; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, there was no question in that but he was going to ask her properly- it was finally time. There was just one problem, however, he had no idea how to. So the next day, when he realised that Marivi was having a good day, he told her that he wanted to marry her daughter. She had been overjoyed and agreed to help him pick out a ring. He had found it, the absolute perfect ring. It wasn't too loud but the way the diamond shone, immediately reminded him of her beautiful eyes. It was settled then- he just had to plan the perfect proposal which was proving to be much harder than he thought. Planning a heist was somehow easier. Paula, being the smart girl she was, knew Sergio was being extra secretive and she continued to nag her to tell him what was going on. Sergio didn't tell her though; she was definitely not going to be able to keep this a surprise like Marivi could. This was proven by the surprises they had planned for Mother's day and Raquel's birthday and Paula had given them both away too quickly. And so, this was going to be kept far away from the girl. 

One night, Sergio and Raquel were wrapped in each other’s arms, legs intertwined, left breathless after _amazing_ sex, yet again and Raquel was laughing at something dorky Sergio had said and it took every ounce of restraint in him to not ask her right there and then but maybe it would've been better if had. 

The next morning, he got a call; a call that someone from his gang had asked for their carrier. He froze. He had hoped and prayed to whatever power out there, that this day would never come. But it was here. 

When Raquel asked what had happened, he couldn't muster up to tell her there and so he just said he had to go to Thailand for a few days due to some paperwork he needed to fill for them to move to the next house if need be. 

"I'll miss you." She had said.

"I know. I'll miss you too." He had replied.

She had kissed him desperately and he had kissed back, trying to let go of all the worries he had. 

"Take care." 

He had nodded and left to go receive Senorita Tokio, filled with both excitements to be reunited with someone in his gang but so much anxiety over _why_ this was happening. As he left the secure island of Palawan, he also realised that the simpler times had ended and he didn't know if this was for the good or the bad. 

He sailed away, watching his home become smaller as the uncertain future got bigger and bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading; I send a lot of love your ways <3

**Author's Note:**

> Am I in love with them??? Yes, absolutely. More coming soon!!!


End file.
